FIEND's
by Eden-bug
Summary: Mes grand-parents pensaient les avoirs détruits, ces jeux. Les Hunger Games. Mais la rose qu'ils pensaient avoir brûlée n'était pas fanée. Elle attendait juste le bon moment pour refaire surface. Alors dès que le moment fut venu, le capitole a repris " ses droits ", reconstruit les arènes que l'on avait détruites, reprit le pouvoir qu'on lui avait dérobé et imposé ses règles.
1. Chapter 1 :A start of an end

_**Bonjour! Moi c'est Eden, la fille qui écrit cette modeste fanfic. :B (Oui, mon "pseudo" est le même que le nom du personnage principal... Problem? QuQ)  
**_

_**Je voulais juste vous avertir que, à partir du chapitre 7, il semblerait que ce site bug et vous ramène au chapitre 5.  
DONC → Vous pouvez quand même lire la fiction sur mon blog : xFiiENDS . skyrock .com ( sans espaces naturellement.. x3)  
**_

**_Bonne lecture, et surtout merci de bien vouloir me lire.. (Oh, et excusez moi de la médiocre qualité de l'écriture des premiers chapitres; ils datent d'un an pour la plupart; depuis je me suis améliorée... Quand j'aurais finit FIEND's, je ré-écrirais tout, mais en attendant vous allez devoir supporter ces fautes d'orthographe/grammaire et ces phrases maladroites, désolée!)_  
**

**A START OF AN END.**

Ces voix semblent sortir de nulle part. Ou de partout. Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je n'arrive pas à discerner ce que leur locuteur veut me dire; tout ce que je perçois, ce sont des bruits étrange qui résonnent dans ma tête.  
J'ouvre lentement mes yeux. La voix se tait. Je suis dans mon lit, chez moi. Au District 12. Je fixe le plafond quelques secondes, puis cette voix grave que j'entendais à l'instant reprend de plus belle.  
-Eden, la Moisson! Ça commence dans moins d'une heure, si on est en retard on va se faire tuer!" lance Ian, ce petit blondinet qu'est mon "grand" frère. Les traits fins de son visage sont déformés par sa visible inquiétude.  
A ces mots, je jette un coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur en face de moi. En effet, il est 13:37, très exactement. La Moisson commencera à 14:00. Je roule donc sur mon matelas, chutant au sol comme je ne suis pas très bien réveillée. Mais il faut que je me dépêche de me préparer pour aller à la Moisson. Sinon, je serais dans de beaux draps.  
-De beaux draps! Je glousse en fixant le drap qui recouvre ma tête alors que je suis encore vautrée au sol.  
_-...C'est vrai que je suis dans de beaux draps._  
J'étouffe un bâillement avant de lever les yeux sur Ian, juste à côté de moi. Il a un verre à la main.  
_-I-Ian? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire avec ç.._  
Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma phrase qu'il me lance l'eau contenue dans le verre à la figure.  
Cette fois, je suis réveillée, et pour de bon. L'eau me dégoulinant sur le visage, je me lève d'un bond en lançant un regard déterminé au garçon.  
_-J-Je vais me préparer! Oui, c'est décidé!"_ je hurle.  
Mon interlocuteur me regarde avec ses grands yeux bleus, puis il soupire.  
_-Tant mieux._  
J'attrape quelques vêtements au hasard dans ma penderie, puis je cours de suite à la salle de bain pour coiffer en vitesse mes cheveux bouclés et enfiler ma tenue. Il faut être bien habillé, pour la Moisson. Il y a des chances pour que l'on passe à la télé. Même si on n'est pas tiré au sort pour participer aux Hunger Games, il y a toujours des caméras qui parcourent la foule du District. Moi, je n'ai pas une chance d'être appelée pour participer à ces jeux. Enfin, si. Bien-sûr, comme chaque adolescent de 12 à 18 ans, j'ai des papiers sur lesquels mon nom est inscrit, dans les urnes du tirage au sort. Mais il n'y en a que deux. Parce-que j'ai 13 ans. Parce-que j'ai refusé de prendre des tesserae. Chaque année à partir de vos 12 ans, à Panem on vous ajoute un papier dans l'urne. A 18 ans, il y en aura 7 à votre nom, dans l'urne. Et ce si vous n'avez pas fait de tesserae. Sinon, vous pouvez rajouter autant de papiers qu'il y a de membres de votre famille, chaque année, en échange de vivres pour un an. J'ai la chance de ne pas faire partie de la plupart des enfants de mon District qui ont besoin de demander ces tesserae. Ma famille arrive largement à subvenir à ses besoins avec les chasses de mon père et mon frère.  
Je me regarde quelques instants dans le miroir accroché à la porte, moi et mes yeux vairons. Je souris. Puis, je sors de la salle de bain en refermant la porte derrière moi.  
_-Ian?_ je lance en cherchant sa tignasse blonde dans la pièce.  
Je ne le trouve pas. Alors, je répète.  
_-Ian?!_  
Il doit encore être en train de me faire une blague. Néanmoins, mon cœur s'emballe. On est jamais à l'abri de se faire embarquer par des pacificateurs -ceux qui font régner la "loi" dans le District- pour nos chasses dans la foret. Nous ne sommes pas sensés y avoir accès, et encore moins y chasser.  
_-Ian, je suis prête! T-Tu viens?_ je balbutie en posant mon regard dans chaque recoin de la pièce, à la recherche de sa cachette.  
Je sursaute en entendant la porte d'entrée derrière moi s'ouvrir.  
_-J'allais te poser la question._ lance Ian d'un petit sourire. Il devait m'attendre dehors depuis un certain temps. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement avant qu'il ne me tire à l'extérieur, m'attrapant par le bras. J'ai juste le temps de claquer la porte derrière nous qu'il m'emporte dans les rues du District. Les plus aisées, certes, mais ce n'est toujours pas du grand luxe. Le mieux qu'on puisse trouver ici, c'est que les maisons ne sont pas en bois, et que le sol ne se résume pas à de la simple terre battue comme dans l'autre quartier. La "Veine". Je lève mon regard vers le ciel sans m'arrêter de marcher au pas de course. Pas un nuage. Le soleil brille sur ce beau ciel bleu. Peut-être égayera-t-il cette journée, qui ne tardera pas à pourrir la vie de trois familles de ce District, comme celles de trois familles dans chacun des 12 autres Districts de Panem.  
Nous devons faire partit des derniers arrivés sur la Grand Place, là où se tasse déjà une foule de monde. Le maire St. James a déjà commencé son discours. C'est chaque année le même. Chaque habitant de Panem doit sûrement le connaître sur le bout des doigts.  
_-Pour les punir du soulèvement, chacun des treize districts est tenu de fournir deux tributs mâles et un femelle. Les trente-neuf tributs sont lâchés dans une immense arène naturelle pouvant contenir n'importe quel décor, du désert de suffocant à la toundra glaciale. Ils s'affrontent alors jusqu'à la mort durant plusieurs semaines. Le dernier survivant est déclaré vainqueur._  
Ce sont les règles des jeux. Simples, concises. En une phrase, il aurait simplement pu résumer "Tuez, ou faites-vous tuer."  
Il enchaîne avec d'autres discours. Il explique à quel point Panem était magnifique avant le deuxième soulèvement du District, tout comme le premier. Comment ces révolutions ont gâchées cette paix. Tout le monde sait que la vie n'était pas si rose qu'il l'explique. Moi la première, puisque ce sont mes propres grands-parents qui ont mené cette "seconde révolution".  
Je m'égare rapidement dans les paroles du Maire pour commencer à le chercher du regard, dans la foule. Lui. Finnick. Plus précisément, Finnick Junior Junior Odair. Mais comme c'est trop long pour être prononcé, tout le monde l'appelle Finnick. Il aurait hérité son prénom de son père, qui l'avait lui-même hérité du sien. Le grand père de Finn a participé aux soulèvements des Districts aux côtés mes grands-parents. C'est ce que mon père m'a raconté. Finnick est moi sommes sensés être les meilleurs amis du monde. C'est peut-être vrai, au fond. Mais nous savons bien que c'est probablement un peu plus que ça. Depuis que nous nous connaissons, nous ne nous lâchons pas d'une semelle -du moins presque. Même à chaque Moisson, il me retrouve généralement pour me balancer des vannes, histoire d'oublier que trois personnes de notre âge seront arrachées à leur famille.  
Il aurait d'ailleurs dû me rejoindre depuis longtemps. Du moins, j'ai l'impression que ça fait longtemps. Mon regard se perd dans toute cette foule, transformant chaque seconde en éternité. Pour la seconde fois dans la journée, mon cœur bat à tout rompre.  
Le maire commence l'annuelle lecture de la liste des vainqueurs du district 12. Il commence par citer "Peeta Mellark", ce vieil homme rabougri qu'est devenu mon grand-père, ayant perdu sa bien-aimée "il y a fort longtemps". Puis en cite une dizaine d'autres. Depuis que les Hunger Games sont revenus, le 12 a vaincu les autres Districts plus d'une fois, comparé à avant.  
Après avoir dressé la liste de tous les vainqueurs, il entonne enfin le nom du mentor du district. Et à ma plus grande surprise, c'est mon grand-père qui monte sur l'estrade à ce moment-là. Se tenant sur une canne, il avance difficilement sur le plancher dans le silence le plus complet. Puis quand il arrive à côtés du maire, il lance un regard noir un peu partout - comme je le connais, sûrement à la recherche d'une caméra, pour montrer son mécontentement au Capitole. Au moment où il s'apprête à lâcher un sermon, avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prononcer un seul mot, vient Daisy Heaven, l'hôtesse de notre District. C'est elle qui est chargée d'accompagner les "tributs", comme on les appelle, au Capitole, chaque année. Tous les ans, elle revêtit cette même robe bleue, assortie à son rouge à lèvre, ses yeux et, plus étonnant, ses cheveux. Mais c'est encore un style vestimentaire et un look plutôt simple, venant du Capitole. Ceux qui y habitent sont les rois de l'excentricité, n'hésitant pas à se teindre complètement la peau ou s'implanter de vraies moustaches chat sur le visage. Daisy sourit de toutes ses dents, puis entonne son traditionnel:  
_-Joyeux Hunger Games! Et puisse le sort vous être favorable!_  
Puis elle commence son long discours, remplit de "Je suis si ravie d'être là", et de "Oh, je suis sûre que les Hunger Games seront aussi exaltants que ceux des années passées!». Encore une fois, ce discours est pour le moins traditionnel. Enfin, elle se décide à s'avancer vers l'une des urnes remplie de papiers.  
_-Les dames d'abord!_ Sourit-elle en levant sa main au-dessus de la sorte de boule transparente.  
Finnick ne vient toujours pas. Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter. Il n'a que deux chances de plus que moi d'être tiré au sort. Deux ans de plus que moi, deux papiers en plus dans l'urne des garçons.  
_- Eh, Eden ! Je me demandais, tu trouves pas que les cheveux de Daisy m'iraient bien, à moi..?_ Me chuchote Ian pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
Nerveusement, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire. Mais il se mue rapidement en grimace de surprise quand je jette un coup d'œil à Daisy. Ses lèvres forment "Eden", puis "Mellark", et enfin "Everdeen".


	2. Chapter 2: Awake Nightmare

Chapter 2

**AWAKE NIGHTMARE.**

Les yeux rivés sur Daisy Heaven, qui cherche désespérément cette « Eden Mellark-Everdeen » qu'elle vient d'appeler dans la foule, j'attends qu'une autre fille, portant le même nom, peut-être, monte sur l'estrade. Car ça ne peut pas être moi qui viens d'être appelée. Sur plus de 8.000 papiers, ça ne peut pas être l'un des deux miens qui vient d'être tiré par l'hôtesse du district. Pourtant, personne ne monte sur l'estrade. Et la jeune fille en bleu répète « Eden Mellark-Everdeen.. ? » Finalement, je jette un coup d'œil à Ian. Je vois ses lèvres remuer, peut-être murmure-t-il un « Vas-y. ». Alors, j'y vais. Je marche à grand pas vers la petite scène dressée pour l'occasion de la moisson et jette un coup d'œil anxieux à mon grand-père, qui me le rend évidement, avant d'aller devant le podium à trois places.

Je baisse les yeux, me perdant dans des pensées à propos de mon avenir, si jamais j'en ai encore un, de ma famille et toutes ces choses auxquelles je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'aurais pensé en me réveillant ce matin. Mais un cri me sort vite de ma méditation. « Eden !» hurle une voix dans la foule. Je lève brusquement la tête, mes yeux cherchant sans relâche l'endroit d'où il vient, finissant par poser mon regard sur un jeune homme sautillant parmi la foule, levant la main en tentant d'attirer mon attention. Finnick. J'esquisse un léger sourire à son attention, levant légèrement ma main pour lui montrer que je l'ai vu.

Puis, Daisy Heaven reprend le tirage au sort.

- Au tour des hommes, maintenant ! lâche-t-elle d'un rire peu sincère.

Elle saisit un papier dans l'urne des garçons, le déplie et reprend de sa voix suraiguë, encore une fois digne du capitole

- Et c'est " Finnick Junior-Junior Odair " qui aura l'honneur d'être le premier tribut !

- Non ! Je hurle après avoir réalisé que c'était _lui_ qui avait été tiré au sort, à son tour, puis plaque mes mains sur ma bouche comme pour m'empêcher de dire quoique-ce soit d'autre.

Quelques instants plus tard, Finnick arrive en trottinant vers l'estrade, puis monte dessus en un bond et viens vers moi un sourire aux lèvres. Il plonge la main dans la poche de son sweat-shirt et en sort une rose rouge qu'il attache à ma chemise en une seconde à peine, tout en me chuchotant à l'oreille.

- T'inquiètes pas..

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ma chemise où trône maintenant une magnifique rose rouge. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, puis baisse les yeux en attendant « la suite. » Daisy Heaven plonge enfin, une dernière fois, la main dans l'urne et en pioche un papier qu'elle ouvre à son tour. Avant de le lire, cette fois, elle plisse les yeux, regarde le dos du papier, et se dirige vers le maire. Ils échangent quelques messes basses puis Daisy revient à l'avant de la scène.

- Je.. Et bien, on dirait qu'il n'y a aucune erreur possible.. C'est donc Ian.. Mellark-Everdeen, qui sera le dernier tribut de ce district cette année.

Ian. Cette fois, je ne pense pas que c'est un total hasard. Mes grands-parents m'avaient parlé des possibles trucages des papiers dans les urnes, un jour. C'en était probablement un.

J'avalais ma salive en repensant à ce que j'avais pensé avant d'arriver ici. « Ce jour de moisson qui pourrira la vie de trois familles du district.. » En réalité, il n'y aurait que deux familles dont la vie serait pourrie aujourd'hui, alors. Quand Ian monta péniblement sur l'estrade, levant ses jambes comme si elles avaient le plus lourd des poids, je pensais à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ensuite, Finnick, Ian et moi, nous allions devoir nous entretuer. J'allais devoir tuer mon frère et celui à qui je tiens le plus au monde, Ian allait devoir tuer sa sœur et son « meilleur-ami » et Finnick allait devoir tuer sa « petite-amie » et son frère. Les Hunger Games s'annoncent encore plus horrible que d'habitude pour nous trois. « Peut-être que je n'aurais pas à les tuer. Peut-être que je mourrais avant, ou que quelqu'un les _tuerais_ avant. », Je pense. Mais dans tous les cas, ce serait impossible pour moi de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Le temps que je sorte de mes pensées et le maire avait déjà finit son second discours, celui sur le traité de Trahison – qui, comme les autres discours, a été rallongé de quelques dizaines de lignes après le second soulèvement des districts -, comme chaque année à ce stade de la Moisson. Puis soudain, l'hymne retentit, et le temps que je pense «Le sort ne doit pas être en ma faveur, aujourd'hui.. » et des pacificateurs – ceux qui sont chargés de faire régner la loi dans les districts – viennent nous emmener tous les trois à l'intérieur de l'hôtel de justice. Une fois dedans, on me conduit dans une pièce et on m'y laisse seule, sans Finnick ni Ian. Dedans sont dressés des canapés, fauteuils et chaises ornés de velours rouge, de la même couleur que le tapis posé sur le parquet bien ciré sur lequel je pourrais presque admirer mon reflet si je le voulais. Je reste plantée au milieu de la salle jusqu'à ce que j'entende la porte grincer puis laisser place à mon père, juste derrière. Nous nous regardons quelques instants, dans le blanc des yeux, puis je cours me jeter dans ses bras dès qu'il referme la porte derrière lui.

Mon père, c'est un chasseur confirmé, mais aussi un bon pâtissier. Sa mère lui a appris comment chasser et son père comment cuisiner. Avec ses cheveux blonds et bouclés et ses yeux gris, on pourrait presque le confondre avec Ian si il était plus petit, et sans sa barbe. Il a probablement chassé toute la mâtiné, avant de venir à la Moisson –comme c'est obligatoire.

Il me sert dans ses bras quelques instants de plus dans ses bras avant de me lâcher et de poser ses mains sur mes épaules, me regardant d'un air insistant, bien que je puisse sentir un certain désespoir dedans.

- Eden, je.. Je ne veux pas que..

- Je sais, Papa. (Je lui fais un léger sourire avant qu'il ne me lâche et baisse la tête) Ne t'inquiète pas. Au-revoir..

Il relève sa tête et me rend mon sourire, bien que le siens soit irrémédiablement triste, et sort de la salle d'un pas lourd, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. J'imagine que ce doit être terrible pour lui de voir ses deux enfants partir pour se faire massacrer aux Hunger Games. Et qui plus est, endurer ça seul, sans sa défunte épouse, sera probablement plus dur qu'autre chose. « En théorie, pensé-je plus personne ne devrait venir dans cette salle. » Car en effet, les seules personnes que je connais et apprécie ont été appelées pour participer aux jeux, et sont donc enfermées dans des pièces similaires à celle où je suis. Donc aucune chance pour moi de voir la porte s'ouvrir une dernière fois avant que les pacificateurs ne m'escortent à la gare, en direction du capitole.

Pourtant, cette lourde et grinçante porte en bois vernis s'ouvre quelques secondes après ma pensée, me laissant découvrir une tignasse rousse se glisser dans l'ouverture.

- Me voilà.

Fait Finnick de son habituel ton de « petit voyou ». Il n'est pas sensé pouvoir venir me voir ici. Je me contente de lui faire un sourire. Mais le même que celui que mon père m'avait fait avant de partir, un sourire remplis de tristesse. Je crois qu'il le voit, car quelques secondes plus tard il me lance un regard soucieux et vient me serrer dans ses bras.

- T'inquiètes pas, Eden, tout ira bien. (Je le serre de toutes mes forces en me blottissant dans ses bras tout en tentant de m'en convaincre.)

- Tu y crois vraiment ?

Il ne répond rien à ça et se contente d'ébouriffer mes cheveux – ce que je déteste prodigieusement, et ce qu'il sait, bien évidement. Nous échangeons un sourire puis je vois la porte s'ouvrir de nouveau et des pacificateurs entrer pour tirer Finnick vers la sortie, puis le ramener dans « sa » pièce. Puis, ils reviennent une quinzaine de minutes plus tard et m'escortent donc à la gare. J'ai l'impression que le chemin dure une éternité, car pendant tout le trajet je ne cesse de penser à comment les choses allaient se dérouler. Peut-être que dès les premières secondes de jeu je me ferais massacrer par ce que l'on appelle « Les carrières », les tributs du district 1,2 et 4, les plus forts aux jeux depuis « la nuit des temps ». Ou peut-être que je parviendrais à m'échapper, à me cacher à ainsi à gagner les Hunger Games sans dégâts notables. Je préfèrerais la première solution.


	3. Chapter 3: Don't look back

Chapter 3

**DON'T LOOK BACK.**

Accoudée sur la fenêtre de mon wagon, je regarde défiler le paysage à toute vitesse. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons pas dû dépasser le district 11, mais vue la superficie de celui-ci c'est plutôt compréhensible. A force de fixer l'horizon au loin, je sens mes paupières s'alourdir et ne peut résister à l'envie de les fermer, juste quelques secondes, le temps peut-être de reposer mes yeux fatigués. Quand je les ouvre de nouveau, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fermé les yeux quelques minutes à peine, mais le ciel est presque noir et je peux voir l'océan, de là où je suis. Ce qui signifie que l'on doit être arrivé au district 4, étant donné que c'est le district pêcheur de Panem.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, toujours un peu endormie, comme d'habitude. Quand la porte coulissante du wagon s'ouvre, je me retourne brusquement en esquissant un large sourire, me disant que peut-être ce serait Ian qui viendrait avec un verre d'eau pour me réveiller, comme ce matin encore. Mais à la place, je découvre Daisy Heaven, qui vient simplement me chercher pour dîner, me demandant poliment de venir avec sa voix fluette et timide. J'acquiesce d'un hochement de tête et me lève de mon fauteuil pour lui emboîter le pas dans un long et étroit couloir jusqu'à une sorte de salle à manger. Finnick et Ian sont déjà à table, mais mon grand-père n'est probablement pas sortit de son wagon depuis le départ, tout comme moi. J'esquisse un infime sourire à l'intention de Ian et Finnick puis va m'assoir à l'endroit que m'indique Daisy.

Le dîner comporte plus de plats que je n'en avais jamais vus en un seul repas : une soupe d'aubergines, puis une salade de tomates, du bœuf servit avec des pommes-de-terres, et enfin des fruits et un gâteau à la crème. Durant tout le repas, Finnick, Ian et moi-même nous goinfrons de tous ces mets, bien que Daisy Heaven nous avertisse que si nous continuons comme ça nous allons avoir une indigestion. Mais de sa petite voix, ça nous fait plus rire qu'autre chose.

Après le dîner, notre petit trio est invité à se rendre dans un autre compartiment du train, afin d'avoir un résumé des moissons dans les autres districts. Leur programmation s'échelonne le long de la journée afin qu'il soit possible de les suivre en direct, bien que seul les habitants du capitole puisse le faire étant donné que ce soit les seuls à ne pas être forcés à y aller.

Dans les districts, les moissons se succèdent donc sous nos yeux, tout comme l'appel des noms de ceux que nous allions bientôt devoir affronter. Moi, je reste bloquée sur l'appel de deux frère et sœur dans le district deux. Soit les papiers de sont décidément pas bien mélangés, soit il y a bel et bien eu des trucages. Neil et Diams Hawthorne. Leur nom me dit quelque-chose. Leur visage, aussi. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi, car étant donné qu'ils viennent tout deux d'un autre district que le miens je ne peux pas « déjà les avoir vus ».

C'est seulement quand la Moisson du district 13 est finie que le dénommé Peeta Mellark entre dans le compartiment, nous dévisageant tous les trois en grommelant dans sa barbe des choses à propos d'un bœuf trop cuit, à moins que ce soit à propos de fruits pseudo-pourris. Enfin, il soupire et avance vers nous, faisant retentir le son de sa canne en bois contre le « parquet » du wagon.

- Vous vous amusez bien, les enfants ?

Nous le dévisageons tous les trois à la recherche de quelque-chose sur son visage qui pourrait indiquer une quelconque touche d'ironie, mais il n'a pas l'air de rigoler. Je pense que grand-père est devenu légèrement détraqué après la mort de Katniss.

- Heh, v'la qu'ya aussi les p'tits gamins de Gale qu'on été appelés, hein ?

- Qui ça ? (J'écarquille légèrement mes yeux noisette en me demandant de qui il peut bien parler. )

- Gale, ma petiote. C'était un ami à ta grand-mère. J'en avais déjà parlé, de lui. Tu t'souviens pas ? J't'avais même montré des peintures de lui à la rébellion. Ahh, la jeunesse.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, venant enfin de comprendre pourquoi ces frère et sœurs me disent quelque-chose. Ils ont en effet une troublante ressemblance avec la peinture que « Papi » avait faite, si je me souviens bien. Et, d'après ce qu'il m'avait raconté, Gale Hawthorne avait lui aussi joué un rôle important dans la lutte contre le capitole, lors du soulèvement.

Enfouie dans les draps brodés de « mon » lit, la tête sous l'oreiller, un frappement à la porte me tire de mon sommeil. Je n'ai certes pas l'habitude de me coucher si tôt mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'aime à être réveillée alors je hurle.

- Quoi, encore ?!

La porte coulisse, et derrière le verre semi-opaque se dévoile le « beau rouquin », comme les appelle les autres filles du district.

- Encore toi.. ? (Je lui adresse un léger sourire comme pour me faire pardonner de la brutalité dont je viens de lui parler.) Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je voulais juste voir.. (Il s'approche un peu du lit puis penche la tête pour me regarder) Si tu vas bien.

- Hm.

Pendant quelques instants, je me perds dans la contemplation de ses yeux émeraude, aussi beaux que la pierre en elle-même. Puis, quand je remarque mon long silence, je reprends.

- Oui. Oui, je vais bien, merci.. Merci de t'en inquiéter.

- Dis moi, (il s'accroupit brusquement devant moi en mettant ses bras sur ses genoux) « Tu y crois vraiment ? »

Bien –sûr, je reconnais ce que j'ai dis dans l'hôtel de justice, quand il est venu me rendre visite. Et en effet, là aussi il y a aussi une part de mensonge. Je ne vais au mieux en sachant que bientôt je serais emmenée dans l'arène comme on emmène une chèvre à l'abattoir, et que ce serait pareil pour mon frère et Finnick. Alors contre toute attente, je lui réponds

- Pas vraiment. Mais j'aimerais bien.

- C'est ce que je me disais. Mais.. (Il marque une longue pause, puis reprit) Eden, je veux que tu sache... Je te protégerais.

- Laisse tomber cette idée. J'irais pas mieux si je pense que tu mourras dans quelques jours, et à ma place qui plus est.

Il me dévisage quelques secondes avec un léger sourire. Un sourire ironique. Puis, il se lève et se dirige vers la porte. Au moment de la refermer derrière lui, il lance tout en fixant le sol juste devant lui.

- Je le ferais quand même.

Pendant que je soupire, il se contente de faire coulisser la porte. Pendant quelques instants je peux encore voire son ombre à travers la vitre, puis il s'éclipse de nouveau dans les couloirs tandis que je jette ma tête en arrière, la laissant atterrir sur l'oreiller. Moi qui était parvenue à trouver un minimum de sommeil cette nui-là, je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'endormir de nouveau avec la future mort de Finnick aux Hunger Games sur la conscience.

Car je sais que maintenant, il tiendra sa promesse.


	4. Chapter 4: I will try

Chapter 4

**I WILL TRY.**

- Euh.. Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle, Debout ! Debout, s'il-vous plaît !

- Oui… Oui.. je grommelle, la tête enfouie dans mon oreiller.

Durant quelques instants, je lève la tête des draps et la fait de nouveau tomber dans l'oreiller quand mes yeux sont éblouis par le soleil filtrant à travers les rideaux blancs. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis, cette nuit, et j'ai l'impression d'être encore plus fatiguée maintenant qu'avant d'être entrée dans mon lit. Au bout de quelques instants à lever et jeter ma tête dans l'oreiller, je finis par rouler sur mon dos comme je le fais d'habitude, mais au lieu de tomber de mon lit je ne fais que rouler dessus, pour une fois. Je pousse un long soupire puis roule encore quelques fois sur le côté avant de tomber du lit il n'y a que ça qui pourrait vraiment me réveiller. Ensevelie sous les draps brodés, je me tourne sur le côté pour voir la chambre autours de moi, comme si je l'avais déjà oubliée. A la place je découvre juste une Daisy Heaven, la main devant la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts comme si elle avait vu un monstre. Mais c'est vrai qu'après ce que je venais de faire et la probable coiffure que j'ai – que « monstrueux » désigne d'ailleurs sûrement très bien - , je la comprenais très bien.

Il me faut une dizaine de secondes avant de me secouer un peu et de ramper en dehors des draps, jusqu'à me lever bien que difficilement et m'étirer comme une sauvage maintenant que j'allais à l'abattoir, me tenir comme une jeune fille, ou plutôt chèvre modèle importait peu. Enfin, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain de mon compartiment, pas très grande mais déjà plus que celle de ma maison, au district 12. Après avoir fermé la porte à clé – juste une question d'habitude, car je sais très bien que personne ne pourrait ou voudrait rentrer dans mon compartiment à part Daisy ou Peeta.

Les paupières semi-closes, je regarde longuement mon pâle reflet dans la glace. En effet, mes cheveux bouclés se sont transformés en cheveux frisés, ébouriffés et en bataille durant la nuit, et mes yeux encore rouge à force de les avoir frottés renforcent ce que je pensais il y a quelques secondes j'ai l'air d'un véritable monstre.

En une quinzaine de minutes, je parviens à dompter mes cheveux à coup de brosse et de peigne, réussissant finalement à les faire ressembler à quelque-chose. Une fois sortir de la salle de bain, je jette un coup d'œil à la porte coulissante pour vérifier si Daisy est bien partie, puis remet les vêtements de la veille ils ne se sont pas froissés pendant la nuit, eux.

Je marche bruyamment vers la salle-à-manger, faisant claquer les talons de mes bottines sur le faux-parquet du wagon. Quand j'ouvre l'immense porte coulissante, je dévisage longuement Finnick, Ian, Daisy et Peeta, tous autours de la grande table, à siroter une tasse de café ou un chocolat chaud chacun. Quand ils se rendent enfin compte de ma présence, ils me dévisagent à leur tour. Je dois encore avoir les yeux rouges mais de toute façon à moins de trouver des lunettes de soleil dans les commodes de mon compartiment, je n'aurais pas pu le cacher.

- Salut… lancé-je tout en faisant un geste nonchalant de la main.

Là, tout le monde me fait son plus beau sourire et j'entends des « Hey, Coucou, Salut, Yo, Bonjour ! » se bousculer dans mes oreilles. Je soupire, puis viens prendre une chaise avec eux. Un chocolat chaud m'attend déjà, juste devant moi. Mais je n'ai ni soif ni faim, alors je me contente de garder les bras sous la table et de regarder Finnick et Ian en train de boire le contenu de leur tasses. Quand je croise le regard du « beau rouquin », je dévie immédiatement le miens sur grand-père.

- Au fait, Peeta. T'es notre mentor, non ?

- Si si, petiote ! (Il manque de s'étouffer avec son café et notre petit trio doit se retenir pour ne pas se mettre à rire.)

- Tu devrais nous donner des.. Des conseils. Enfin, je crois. C'est pas moi qui ai fait deux fois les Hunger Games.

- Hm. C'est pas faux, gamine ! (Je lève les yeux au ciel avant qu'il ne continue) Comme dirait le vieil Haymitch « Restez en vie », le v'là, mon conseil !

- Je crois qu'on le connaissait déjà. Grogne Ian entre deux gorgées de son chocolat-chaud.

- J'pense bien ! Mais vous connaissant, tous les trois.. Z'êtes pas doué à grand-chose à part pour faire des cookies et des beaux dessins !

- Moi je sais tirer à l'arc ! riposté-je en me levant de ma chaise.

- Et moi papa m'a apprit à lancer le couteau.. continue Ian.

- Moi je sais rien faire ni cookies, ni beau dessins. Ricane Finnick en prenant posant son coude sur la table tout en reposant sa tête sur sa main.

- C'est drôle, on aurait dit que t'étais le plus fort de la bande. Souris Ian.

- Hm. Les apparences sont trompeuses. Réplique Finnick tandis que je me contente de les regarder en silence, toujours levée devant la table.

- M'ouais. 'Faudra qu'on voit tout ça à l'entraînement, une fois au capitole. Rétorque Peeta. Et seulement après je vous donn'rais des conseils, morveux.

Je soupire, puis m'assied sur ma chaise en attendant patiemment qu'on me dise quoi faire. Quand je parcoure de nouveau les visages des autres à table, je remarque que Daisy ne m'a probablement pas lâchée du regard depuis tout à l'heure. La coupelle de sa tasse de thé dans une main et la tasse tenue du bout des doigts, elle me regarde avec ses grands yeux turquoise, ce qui ne manque pas de m'arracher un léger sourire.

Au bout de quelques dizaine de minutes, la salle devient étrangement lumineuse, bien que je n'aie même pas remarqué qu'elle était sombre auparavant. Au dehors, le défilement du paysage ralentit peu à peu, puis le train s'arrête complètement. Je me lève vivement et trottine vers une fenêtre pour voir si nous sommes bel et bien arrivés ou si c'est juste un arrêt provisoire. Au moment où je plonge mon regard derrière la vitre translucide du train, un sourire d'émerveillassions vient se dessiner sur mes lèvres. Nous sommes arrivés au fameux capitole même dans la gare, on peut voir ses immenses tours, et quelques voitures colorées qui passent dans les larges avenues pavées, des tas de passants dont les cheveux, la peau et les vêtements doivent compter bien plus que toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel, qui nous montrent tous du doigts quand ils reconnaissent notre train. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de décoller mon visage de la vitre, même sachant que chacun d'eux attend que l'on nous jette dans l'arène pour voir notre mort.

Assise sur un siège en cuir, devant une immense glace, je regarde mon reflet depuis une trentaine de minutes en attendant que mon équipe de préparation arrive dans cette minuscule salle, avant qu'enfin arrive mon styliste vienne. Quand une femme aux cheveux mauves incroyablement lisses et à la peau incroyablement blanche entre, je soupire, me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien se préparer à me faire, si c'est bien elle mon « équipe de préparation ».

- Alors c'est toi Eden ? (Elle esquisse un léger sourire en coin) A la télé tu passe plutôt bien. (Elle s'approche de moi, relève mon menton, le baisse, tourne autours de moi puis hoche légèrement la tête) Il n'y aura pas grand-chose à faire, pour une fois. Une bonne couche de maquillage et ça devrait aller, tu es parfaite !

Je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment, mais venant d'une femme du capitole, probablement. Alors j'esquisse un infime sourire sur mes lèvres en attendant la suite.

- Je crois que je peux t'envoyer Gem, alors. (elle se passe la main sur le visage puis reprend) Au fait, moi c'est Witness.

Elle s'éclipse de la salle, me laissant apercevoir les immenses talons de ses chaussures, devant lui faire prendre au moins vingt ou trente centimètres en plus sur sa taille normale. Elle doit donc être très petite, car avec ses talons elle doit faire la taille que je fais sans chaussures. Je sors de mes étranges pensées quand je vois la porte s'entrouvrir pour la deuxième fois et regarde le grand homme venant d'entrer dans la pièce. D'où je suis, j'ai l'impression qu'il fait trois fois ma taille au moins, mais ce doit être en partie à cause du fait qu'il soit très svelte et que je sois assise. Ses cheveux verts sont coiffés en arrière, probablement avec du gel, et ses yeux presque noirs ressortent parfaitement avec sa peau aussi blanche que celle de Witness. Ce n'est pas exactement comme ça que j'imaginais un styliste, et d'ailleurs j'aurais pu confondre celui-ci avec n'importe quel autre homme du capitole. Mais tant pis, de toutes façons il allait bien falloir s'y faire.

- Ah. Oui, une _bonne couche_ de maquillage. Fait-il en se grattant le menton. Sinon Witness ne m'a pas mentie, tu es parfaite !

- Si vous le dites.. Je renchéris tout en fixant mes bottes.

- Oh, j'ai oublié de me présenter, on dirait. (Il lève les yeux au ciel en se donnant une petite frappe à la tête) Que je suis bête. Moi, c'est Gem, ton styliste.

- Je sais. Et moi, c'est Eden, la fille à qui il faut mettre une bonne couche de maquillage.

Ma réflexion ne manque pas de le faire rire, et de me faire sourire par la même occasion bien que je ne trouve pas ça exceptionnellement drôle mais les gens du capitole ont un drôle d'humour, à ce qu'on dit. Au bout d'un certain moment à rire, Gem prend une chaise roulante et la tire vers la mienne avant de s'y assoir.

- Bon. Maintenant ce qui va nous intéresser, ce sera votre tenue à toi et tes deux partenaires pour le défilé des chars. Tu me suis ? (J'acquiesce) Avec Dusk, Joyce et Witness, qui s'occupent tous les trois de.. Finnick et Ian, c'est ça ? (Je hoche vivement la tête en attendant qu'il termine enfin sa phrase) Eh bien nous avons déjà une petite idée des tenues qu'il vous faudrait.

J'imagine déjà les tenues en question comme elles doivent être en rapport avec notre district, soit le district minier, ce sera probablement les tenues de miniers, vieilles comme le monde et usées par le nombre de personnes qui les auraient mises.

- On a opté pour quelque-chose de vieux. (Je soupire en remarquant que mes intuitions étaient plutôt bonnes)

- Des tenues de miniers ?

- Oh, non. Mieux que ça, ma chérie. (Je ne manque pas de serrer des dents quand il m'appelle comme ça et je crois qu'il le remarque, car il fait un petit sourire en coin). Je crois que tu connais Katniss Everdeen et tout son petit-monde, je me trompe ? Enfin, quelle question, c'est ta grand-mère, tu dois forcément en avoir entendu parler, de ses fabuleuses entrées sur la scène du capitole.

- Quelques fois, oui. Mon grand-père m'en a parlé.

- Eh bien nous allons ressortir les costumes des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games. Annonce gaiement Gem.

S'il veut parler des tenues enflammées, des magnifiques tenues qu'on pourrait croire sorties des braises, je vois de quoi il veut parler quand il dit « les costumes des soixante-quatorzième Hunger Games », ceux que j'ai pu voir sur des enregistrements vidéo. Ces tenues sont restées inoubliables au capitole, même après soixante ans.

- C'est autorisé, ça, au moins ?

- Si ressortir les mêmes costumes de mineurs chaque année est autorisé alors aucune raison que les costumes d'une année en particulier ne le soit pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Gem n'a pas perdu son temps pour me faire enfiler le costume que je porterais à la cérémonie d'ouverture des Hunger Games. Me voilà donc dans une tenue noire et moulante qui va de mon cou à mes chevilles, sur-mesure, et scintillante de quelque paillettes qu'on croirait être des étincelles. Pour couronner le tout, j'ai des bottes en cuir, surmontées de lacets jusqu'aux genoux et une longue cape de lanières aux couleurs du feu accompagnées d'une coiffe, de la même couleur. Si l'on veut faire comme pour les 74è jeux, il faudra enflammer artificiellement la coiffe et la cape avant que notre char parte pour le défilé.

- Ca ressemble exactement à la tenue originale, c'est dingue ! je m'extasie, toute en me regardant dans le grand miroir de la salle.

- On a retrouvé les croquis de Cinna, ça nous a permis de refaire « ça ». Sourit Joyce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Finnick et Ian arrivent dans la même tenue que moi, accompagnés de Dusk et Witness. J'ai à peine le temps de leur faire un signe de la main que des gens du capitole nous conduisent tout en bas du centre de transformation où se situe une gigantesque écurie. La cérémonie d'ouverture commencera dans quelques minutes. L'attelage marqué « 12 » - soit le notre- est noir comme du charbon, et si bien dressé que, comme tous ceux des autres, il peut se passer de cocher. Witness et Gem nous aident à monter sur notre char, puis ajustent nos positions, ainsi que celles de nos capes pour parfaire le tout. Enfin, la musique d'ouverture retentit, diffusée à travers tout le capitole, puis la porte massive s'ouvre devant nos yeux.

Le trajet, d'une vingtaine de minutes, nous conduira au Grand Cirque, où nous serons accueillis, nous et notre attelage, comme ceux des autres tributs. Puis après avoir écouté l'hymne on nous conduira au centre d'entraînement du capitole, où nous seront enfermés jusqu'aux jeux.

Les attelages du district 1 s'élancent, puis peu après ceux du district 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 7, 8, 9 10, 11. Et enfin, c'est à nous d'y aller. Quelques secondes avant que les chevaux ne commencent leur course, Dusk et Witness enflamment nos trois capes. J'avale ma salive tout en me rassurant de toutes façons si Katniss et Peeta l'on fait jadis je pourrais le faire aussi. Gem n'a pas le temps de nous dire un quelconque conseil que les cheveux partent au petit trot vers la ville. Je ferme les yeux tout au long du trajet, puis quand nous arrivons dans le cirque et que j'entends la voix du speacker hurler « District 12 ! », j'ose les ouvrir pour découvrir la foule annuelle du capitole. Je suis sensée tenir la main à Ian et Finnick, mais c'est comme si j'étais pétrifiée par tout ce monde n'ayant qu'une hâte que les jeux comment enfin. Malgré les écrans géants affichant un superbe spectacle pour nos yeux ébahis - de hautes flammes s'élèvent doucement de nos capes, dans un ciel sombre -, je reste crispée, jusqu'à ce que Finnick se penche vers moi en murmurant à l'oreille comme si c'était nécessaire de rester discret même avec la cohue de la foule.

- Essaie de faire un sourire, pour les caméras.

« ..Je vais essayer. » Me dis-je sans adresser un mot au rouquin qui, lui, sourit aux caméras de toutes ses dents.


	5. Chapter 5: Survive? Not me

Chapter 5

**SURVIVE? NOT ME.**

Bientôt, notre char aura finit son deuxième tour du cirque, et il s'arrêtera au centre d'entraînement. Pour ma part, aucun cri de la foule ni gros plan sur mon visage affiché sur tous les écrans géants du Capitole n'est encore parvenu à m'arracher ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Je me contente donc de garder mon regard fixé sur les chevaux noirs de mon char en attendant qu'il ait finit son tour et que le district 13 passe enfin.

Au moment ou je jette un coup d'œil à l'un des écrans géants situés aux entrées du cirque, je vois de nouveau notre trio éclairé des flammes de nos capes dans la nuit tombante, peut-être plus magnifique encore que tout à l'heure lors de notre entrée, mais toujours pas suffisant à mes yeux pour me faire sourire. Avant que je ne me mette de nouveau à fixer les équidés, mon regard s'attarde sur Finnick. Légèrement penché vers moi comme quelques minutes au paravent quand il m'avait chuchoté de sourire à l'oreille. Je tourne vivement ma tête vers lui puis ai juste le temps de lui lancer un regard interrogateur avant qu'il ne s'approche un peu plus de mon visage jusqu'enfin déposer un bref baiser sur mes lèvres, ce qui naturellement ne manque pas de me faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et de faire hurler la foule quand elle nous voit au grand écran.  
Si c'était ça sa technique pour me faire sourire, c'est plutôt réussit car même si j'essaie de m'en empêcher, je n'arrive pas à enlever ce sourire d'imbécile de mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive au centre d'entraînement où je donne un grand coup de coude à Finnick.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? je m'exclame.

- Ça a dû bien passer, aux caméras, non ? réplique le rouquin un large sourire aux lèvres.

Je pousse un grand soupir, histoire d'insinuer qu'il est vraiment désespérant. Bien-sûr, juste insinuer. Parce-que finalement, ce baiser ne m'a pas déplut tant que ça.

Nous n'avons même pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que notre équipe de préparation arrive à grand pas vers notre char, nous aide à en descendre, puis nous inondent de compliments ou bien de remarques sur nos tenues et enfin, nous enlèvent ces coiffes et ces capes encore enflammées. Apparemment, les costumes on fait leur effet d'après Joy, ils auraient tous hurlé de joie en nous voyant entrer dans le cirque avec, savant probablement tous que c'étaient les même que ceux des 74è jeux.

- Et ce baiser avait presque l'air d'être un vrai ! s'exclame Dusk tandis que je lance un regard vers Finnick, commençant à me demander s'il n'avait pas prévu de m'embrasser avec son équipe avant de monter dans le char.

- Oh, oui ! Maintenant le public va penser à des nouveaux amants maudits en plus de ça ! ajoute Joy.

- Les... amants maudits ? (je roule mes yeux dans tous les sens, voyant que personne ne me répond et se contente de me regarder les leurs grands yeux comme si cette question n'avait même pas à être posée.)

- C'était le surnom donné à Peeta et Katniss au 74ème Hunger Games, finit par répondre Gem. Un amour impossible : ça avait plu au public.

Ca me fait une belle jambe : Après le retour de la fille du feu, le retour des amants maudits. Ce cher public sera sûrement aux anges, cette année.

« SHLAK ! » C'est le bruit que fait ma flèche quand elle se plante à une distance infime du centre de la cible. Les arcs de la salle sont différents de celui que j'utilisais dans la forêt avec mon père, mais il faut croire que je me débrouille plutôt bien avec. Quand je jette un vif coup d'œil aux juges qui seront chargés de nous donner une note lors de l'entraînement « privé », je les vois échanger quelques messes basses tout en me détaillant de haut en bas, lâchant parfois quelques rires en reprenant un verre de vin ou une bouchée de leur plats divers et variés. Ian, lui, est passe depuis quelques heures de stand en stand : instructions sur les baies, les plantes, le camouflage et le lancer de poids… Quant à Finnick, il cherche depuis le début de l'entraînement son « arme de prédilection », passant du stand des couteaux à celui des javelots, et même des massues. Soudain, j'entends la voix d'Ian hurler «Eden, Attention ! ». Par reflexe, j'ai à peine le temps de me décaler d'un pas vers la gauche que je vois un couteau se planter dans la cible devant moi. Je me tourne derrière moi, dévisageant longuement la jeune fille qui venait de lancer le projectile d'un stand à quelques mètres de moi.

- Excuses-moi. Lance sèchement celle dont je me souviens encore du nom, Diams Hawthorne, la petite fille de Gale Hawthorne, avant de retourner à ses occupations.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Ian, apparemment aussi perplexe que moi. Je soupire, puis regarde encore quelques instants ce drôle de duo que sont les Hawthorne Neil et Diams, restant plus silencieux que tous les autres tributs, n'ont pas l'air de s'en entraîner moins rudement quand je me retourne vers la cible je peux apercevoir que le couteau s'est planté exactement au milieu, à quelques centimètres de ma flèche. Couteau me laissant déduire que les croiser dans l'arène reviendrait à signer mon arrêt de mort, d'après moi.

Nos quatre jours d'entraînements se sont déjà écoulés quand je quitte la salle où je m'étais encore entraînée au tir à l'arc toute la journée. Demain matin, nous aurons à faire nos preuve devant les juges, moi, et les trente-huit autres tributs. Rien que cette pensée me glace le sang si je ne parviens pas à obtenir un score suffisant, –nous sommes chacun notés de 1 à 12- les sponsors n'accourront clairement pas pour me sauver avec leur précieux parachutes argentés et remplis de médicaments, nourritures ou d'autres choses qui aident toujours pendant les jeux. En général, plus on a de sponsors et plus on a de chances de gagner, et naturellement ces derniers placent généralement leur paris sur les tributs les plus apte à remporter les jeux. Arpentant les couloirs du treizième étage du bâtiment, je cherche désespérément la chambre de Finnick. Depuis que nous sommes arrivés au centre d'entraînement je cherche en vain un argument pour lui faire renoncer à me protéger dans l'arène, mais pour le moment je n'ai toujours rien trouvé. Les jeux commençant après-demain, j'ai donc décidé que j'allais improviser. Finalement, j'arrive devant la porte de sa chambre, entrouverte. Je jette un coup d'œil par l'ouverture, histoire de voir si « Fin » est bien à l'intérieur. A la place, je découvre l'affreux spectacle de la fille du District 4, genoux sur les jambes de Finnick et mains sur ses avants bras, le rouquin bloqué sur son lit et la blonde l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Je reste quelques secondes à décrire les mouvements de la jeune fille avant qu'elle ne commence à enlever le T-shirt de Finnick. C'en est trop je pousse la porte d'un geste brusque et déboule dans la salle.

-Ca va, je vous dérange pas trop ? je leur lance, particulièrement à la fille du District 4 dont je viens de me souvenir du nom, Posy, qui me fusille du regard avant de se lever en s'appuyant sur Finnick, qui pousse un léger cri de douleur. Une fois debout, elle recoiffe ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc en arrière, puis se dirige fièrement vers la porte, tête haute. Oh, et Posy, la prochaine fois que tu essaie de violer quelqu'un, évite de laisser la porte ouverte. J'ajoute avant qu'elle ne quitte la chambre. Soudain, une idée me vient. Pour que Finnick ne veuille plus me protéger, il faudrait qu'il me déteste. Et pour ça, j'ai déjà ma petite idée. Le rouquin s'assied doucement sur le lit et se frotte les yeux en soupirant. J'essaie de lui lancer un regard noir aussi noir que possible bien qu'il ne doive pas être très réussit, avant de commencer à m'en aller moi-aussi. Finnick se lève brusquement et m'attrape par le bras, me lançant un regard presque suppliant.

-Eden, elle m'a forcée, je voulais m'en aller mais elle...

-Je sais. Le coupé-je dans sa phrase avant de le détacher de moi pour regagner ma propre chambre.

Finnick, moi et les trois tributs du District 13 tous assis dans une petite salle tapissée de métal, attendons patiemment notre tour pour passer devant les juges. Les autres sont tous déjà passés, et à l'heure actuelle c'est Ian qui doit impressionner la salle avec ses lancers de couteaux. Si je me souviens bien il était loin d'être mauvais il s'était longtemps entraîné à parfaire ses lancers avec notre père sur des cibles ou des animaux, dans la forêt de notre District. Je n'adresse pas un mot à Finnick, me contentant de fixer le sol métallique en attendant que ce soit mon tour. Je n'ai pas demandé à Fin s'il avait trouvé ce qu'il allait faire pour impressionner les juges mais je suis sûre que c'est le cas il a dû faire tous les stands du centre d'entraînement, et leur nombre n'étant pas des moindre ce serait étonnant si il n'avait pas d'arme de « prédilection ».

Une vingtaine de minutes passent encore, puis j'entends enfin mon nom retentir dans la salle, émit par une sorte de mégaphone accroché en haut de l'immense porte qui mène à la salle des juges, du moins quelque-chose qui y ressemble. Je passe donc cette massive porte qui s'ouvre automatiquement quand je m'en approche, puis pénètre dans la salle. Là, juste devant l'estrade où chuchotent encore les juges, Finnick fait tournoyer une longue épée avant de la reposer en faisant un son métallique, à l'emplacement qui lui est destinée. Je reste perplexe en le fixant quelques instants je ne l'ai jamais vu ne serait-ce que toucher ce genre d'armes, le voir manier une épée de la sorte relevait, d'après moi, de pure fiction. Il me lance un regard furtif s'éclipse pour me laisser seule avec les juges. J'avale ma salive, prend une grande inspiration puis balaye la salle du regard, à la recherche d'un arc. Quand j'en trouve finalement un, je le prends en main et attrape l'une des quelques flèches qui étaient entreposées juste au dessous. Je me tourne vers la cible dessinée sur le mannequin juste en face de moi, puis encoche ma flèche avant de tendre mon arc. Je me concentre quelques instants tout en visant le centre de la cible –bien que ce soit légèrement compliqué compte tenu du fait que mes mains tremble comme si je tenais un marteau piqueur- puis lâche ma flèche, qui décrit un infime sifflement avant de se planter au centre de la cible. Je reste perplexe quelques instants, la fixant avec des grands yeux, puis dévie mon regard sur les juges qui, comme toujours, parlent entre eux en jetant un par un un regard sur moi. Ne sachant pas si ça signifie que ça leur suffira, je prends une seconde flèche puis répète la même action. Cette fois la flèche se plante à quelques centimètres de la première, ce qui me laisse pousser un léger soupir.

-Vous pouvez disposer. Finit par lancer l'un des juges d'un ton neutre en me fixant du regard, un verre à la main. Probablement l'organisateur des jeux.

Je m'exécute donc et va reposer l'arc à sa place avant de quitter la salle par une autre porte que celle par laquelle je suis entrée, néanmoins toute autant imposante. Je prends ensuite l'ascendeur pour me rendre au treizième étage les notes de Finnick, Ian et moi doivent déjà avoir été annoncés, et avec eux ceux de tous les autres tributs exceptés ceux du District 13 qui doivent être devant les juge, à présent. Quand l'ascenseur s'arrête, je trottine dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de séjour, ornée d'un papier-peint d'un blanc aussi immaculé que le carrelage et le tapis posé au sol. Mon petit trio, Peeta et Daisy sont déjà là, les yeux rivés sur l'écran plat accroché au mur.

-Tu as eu un 10. Fait Finnick en détachant les yeux des tas de chiffres affichés sur la télévisons.

10. Étonnamment, je m'attendais à moins, vue la façon dont les juges ont eu l'air de parler de moi dans mon dos. Enfin ils doivent probablement faire ça avec tout le monde. Je m'assois sur le canapé de la même couleur que toutes les autres choses des pièces, puis contemple moi aussi l'écran.

Mon regard passe de ligne en ligne, allant du District 2 avec ces chers Neil et Diams, ayant eu les notes respective de 12 et 11, –ce qui confirme ce que je pensais à propos des quelques risques que je pourrais avoir à les croiser dans l'arène-, en passant par le District 4, avec la sympathique Posy ayant eu la note tout aussi sympathique de 11, le District 5 avec une fille du nom d'Echo –ressemblant d'ailleurs comme deux goûtes d'eau à Finnick, que ce soit à cause de la forme pointue de son visage ou ses cheveux roux- ayant eu une 9, le District 7, avec l'une des filles, nommée Honey -que j'avais remarquées pendant l'entraînement pour n'avoir absolument fait- ayant eu un simple 1. Et enfin, notre District. Ian s'en sort donc avec un 7, Finnick avec un 6 et moi, avec ce joli 10 réussissant à me faire croire que j'aurais peut-être une infime chance de survivre plus qu'une journée dans l'arène grâce à des sponsors.

- C'est fantastique ! entonne joyeusement Daisy. Je ne suis pas habituée à voir de telles notes pour le District 12 ! ajoute-t-elle en lâchant un léger gloussement, frappant joyeusement dans ses mains.

- C'est surtout consternant, oui ! maugrée Peeta en levant les bras en l'air, manquant de frapper Ian avec sa Canne. J'veux dire, vos résultats sont bons les p'tiots, mais ceux des autres aussi, et encore plus qu'les autres années. (Il soupire puis continue) Les sponsors vous arracheront p'têt' pas s'vous faites pas preuve d'originalité pendant l'interview, gamins.

- En parlant de ça, tu étais pas sensé nous donner des conseils concernant tout ce qui est arène, par exemple ? je rétorque en me penchant en arrière.

- Oh, si. 'Suffit de pas aller à cette foutue corne d'abondance, sinon y'aura bien l'un des 39 morveux qui viendra vous poignarder, ou je n'sais quoi ! Pis allez près d'un ruisseau, ou quequ'chose comme ça, et trouvez vous à manger !

Au moins, ça a le mérite d'être simple. Ian et Finnick se lance un regard presque apeuré tandis que continue de fixer vaguement l'écran.

- Pour c'qui est des alliés, à part vous trois z'avez trouvé d'autres gamins qu'vous voudriez dans votre équipe ? continue Peeta en nous fixant Ian, Fin et moi.

- Honey. Répliqué-je sans même réfléchir.

- Honey ? La fille du District 7 ? renchérit Finnick d'un ton quasi-ahurit. Mais elle a seulement eu 1 à l'entraînement !

- Justement, si personne ne l'aide elle s'en sortira pas, une fois dans l'arène. Je rétorque en tentant une fois de plus de lancer un regard méprisant au rouquin –que je dois d'ailleurs échouer lamentablement.

- Moi je veux bien. Lance Ian un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Alors c'est réglé. Je soupire avant de me lever de la banquette. Dans quelques heures, notre équipe de préparation débarquera une nouvelle fois pour ajuster les costumes que nous porteront lors de l'interview avec Blake Wentworth, l'interviewer officiel des jeux.

Quand les gens parlaient de « fille du feu », ils ne rigolaient pas il s'agit en effet d'une robe pailletée et dégradée de couleurs rouge-orangées que je vais porter lors e l'interview. Légèrement moins basse que la création de son créateur, le fameux « Cinna », elle n'en est pas moins impressionnante quand je tourne sur moi-même pour déclencher les mêmes flammes synthétiques que nous portions quelques jours auparavant pour l'ouverture des jeux, tournoyant avec moi pour s'éteindre une fois immobilisée. Gem, Dusk, Joy et Witness s'en sont étonnamment bien sortis, encore une fois. Pendant que nous attendons notre tour pour passer à l'interview dans les coulisses du plateau, nous pouvons voir en direct celles des autres tributs. Chacune dure cinq minutes, où Blake Wentworth s'efforce de faire ressortir quelque-chose de chaque tribut. Des yeux étonnement clairs contrastés avec des cheveux d'une couleur différente chaque année, et néanmoins toujours aussi sombres, le moins qu'on puisse dire est qu'il a assez de charme pour l'emploi. D'autant que je me souvienne je l'ai toujours vu sur les plateaux des interviews, à questionner incessamment tous ces tributs, lâchant parfois une petite vanne ne manquant pas de faire éclater le public de rire. Pourtant, pas une ride, et il semble encore avoir vingt ans, si ce n'est moins. Me coupant dans mes pensées arrive Neil Hawthorne, habillé dans une sorte de costar-cravate noir et blanc. Au moins la simplicité de la tenue qu'ont choisit ses préparateurs ne manquent pas de faire ressortir sa mystériosité et, par la même occasion, quelque-chose en lui qui me donne la chair de poule. Je me contente d'écouter vaguement chaque questions, pour le moins banales, que lui pose Blake Wentworth jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles finisse par m'interpeller.

- Dis-moi, Neil, tu as eu une très bonne note enfin la meilleure que l'on puisse avoir. Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir ton secret ?

- Vous l'avez dit, c'est un secret. Répond-t-il, son visage toujours impassiblement neutre, tout en regardant fixement Blake. Ce dernier se contente d'acquiescer pour reprends ses questions de plus belle, évitant apparemment toute blague qui serait mal venue. Quand le bruit électronique du buzzer signifiant que le temps de Neil est écoulé, c'est au tour de Diams de s'assoir aux côtés de notre interviewer. Une longue robe, elle aussi noire et simple, des talons aiguilles et un peu de maquillage de la même couleur, elle s'assied doucement sur le fauteuil blanc en esquissant un léger sourire. Blake se remet donc à enchaîner les questions, auxquelles Diams répond bien moins froidement que son frère, puis finit par revenir sur le sujet de l'entraînement.

- Oh, notre secret est simplement que nous touchons à... A peu près toutes les armes, rétorque-t-elle en haussant les épaules comme si c'était une évidence.

- Toutes les armes ? répète Blake d'un ton ahurit.

Diams hoche la tête, puis le buzzer retentit. Un tas d'autres tributs passent devant les caméras, y comprit « Echo », dont je peux bel et bien confirmer la grande ressemblance avec Finnick des yeux verts, des cheveux cuivrés et quelques taches de rousseurs parsemées sur un visage relativement fin son portrait craché. Cette chère Posy arrive quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard sur le plateau, une robe lui arrivant bien plus au dessus de ses genoux, possédant un immense décolleté, et la cerise sur le gâteau quasi-transparente à part le paquet de paillettes dorées que l'on croirait avoir saupoudré par-dessus. Bref provocatrice au plus au point, n'hésitant pas à lancer des sortes défis à Blake quand il lui pose des questions.

- Combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir tenir une fois dans l'arène, Posy ? lui demande-t-il donc en souriant à pleine dents, comme à son habitude.

- Oh, aucune idée. Et vous, combien de temps tiendrez vous si vous y étiez, Blake ? réplique-t-elle en imitant le ton que ce dernier vient de prendre.

- Si je n'ai pas le droit à mon quotta de pâtisseries, pas un seul jour, je suppose. Plaisante-t-il sans se laisser déstabiliser.

Puis arrive Honey, avec ses longs cheveux blonds descendants jusqu'à la taille et sa robe en forme de fleur, gloussant niaisement à chaque blague que Blake lui lance. A côtés de tous les autres tueurs qui ont été tirés au sort cette année, elle n'aurait vraiment aucune chance de survivre seule demain, une fois dans l'arène. Une trentaine de minutes à attendre, puis c'est enfin à notre District de passer comme lors de l'entraînement, Ian le premier. Finnick et lui, comme Peeta lors de l'interview des 74ème Hunger Games, se sont habillés d'un costume rouge et noir. Pour ce qui me paraît être la centième fois, Blake Wentworth enchaîne vannes et questions, telles que « Alors tu as fait des cupcakes pour impressionner les juges, c'est ça ? » quand Ian annonce fièrement que son plus grand tallent est la cuisine, ne manquant pas de faire exploser le public de rire. « Humour du Capitole. », je pense. « …Humour du Capitole ». Puis, Ian laisse sa place à Finnick.

- Et voici Finnick Junior Junior, comme le célèbre Finnick, dont il a d'ailleurs hérité la beauté! entonne Blake en présentant Fin' comme une vulgaire marchandise. N'est-ce pas mesdemoiselles ? (Les « Capitolienne » du public hurlent comme des groupies tandis Finnick lâche un petit éclat de rire avant de s'accouder à son fauteuil) Alors, Finnick, raconte-moi tout. Cette année, depuis ce baiser lors de l'ouverture des jeux, tout Panem croit vraiment avoir déniché de nouveaux amants maudits. Je pense donc que tout le monde voudrait savoir, toi et Eden…

- Oui. Rétorque Finnick toujours souriant en coupant la parole de Blake, ne prenant même pas la peine d'entendre la fin. Je me contente de continuer de fixer l'écran géant en face de moi, me doutant que bientôt les caméras se tourneront aussi vers moi histoire de m'y afficher moi aussi.

- Fantastique, n'est-il pas ? (La foule pousse des hurlements et des sifflements tout en applaudissant, fous de joie de retrouver ces chers amants maudits) Et que serais-tu prêt à faire, pour elle ?

- (Finnick marque une légère pause, fixe l'un des écrans géant où mon visage est déjà affiché, puis se tourne vers Blake d'un air sérieux) N'importe quoi.

La foule hurle de nouveau de joie tandis que je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, probablement les joues assorties avec ma robe rouge. Alors comme ça, mon plan n'a pas marché, il ne me déteste pas. Ou peut-être qu'il fait simplement ça pour les caméras et son public. Du moins, je l'espère. Après ces deux questions apparemment «capitales » s'ensuivent comme pour les autres tributs d'autres questions à propos de leur séjour au Capitole, ou de leur entraînement. Le buzzer finit une fois de plus par retentir, puis c'est à mon tour. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et monte les escaliers qui mènent jusqu'au plateau, immédiatement acclamée de toutes part par la foule. Je m'assois à mon tour dans le fauteuil, puis attend la première question en priant pour que je puisse y répondre sans commencer à sortir tout un baratin incompréhensible, ou quelque-chose dans ce goût-là.

- Et là fille du feu entre en scène ! rigole Blake en me lançant un genre de sourire complice que je m'efforce d'imiter, mais j'échoue lamentablement et termine avec une grimace. Dis-nous, quelle sera ton arme de prédilection, dans l'arène ? me demande-t-il en se penchant vers moi, ne perdant pas son sourire.

- L'arc à flèche. Je réponds immédiatement en esquissant un infime sourire.

- Nous avons donc véritablement notre nouvelle Katniss Everdeen ! plaisante-t-il à nouveau, aussitôt applaudit par la foule. (Il prend un air un peu plus sérieux puis, toujours penché vers moi, reprend) Eden, qu'as-tu pensé quand ton frère a été appelé, à la Moisson ?

- J'ai pensé que les volets de deux maisons seraient fermés ce jour là, au lieu de trois. Je réponds sans réfléchir tout en fixant mes escarpins rouges, assortis à ma robe.

- Et quel a été son sentiment quand, à son tour, Finnick a été appelé ?

- (Je croise les jambes, puis relève la tête vers Blake et répond après un léger soupir) Celui de quelqu'un qui allait probablement perdre les deux personnes qu'elle aime le plus dans quelques jours. (Blake me lance une espèce de sourire compatissant, puis reprend son interview)

- Et depuis quand est-ce que vous vous connaissez, Finnick et toi ? demande-t-il en s'accoudant sur son siège.

- Depuis qu'on est tout petit. Je réponds en esquissant un infime sourire. On se connaît depuis que j'ai cinq ans, et lui sept.

En effet, quand les voyages entre les districts étaient encore autorisés, les parents de Finnick avaient étrangement décidé d'aller au douzième, emménageant dans le même quartier qu'Ian, mon père et moi. D'ailleurs, je crois que c'est à cause de Peeta et Katniss. Dès son arrivée, nos parents nous avaient forcés à faire connaissance, et depuis, Ian Fin, et moi ne nous sommes jamais quittés d'une semelle.

- Oh, et il semblerait que, comme à l'ouverture des jeux, tu aie encore une fois revêtis la fabuleuse tenue de Katniss Everdeen ! (J'acquiesce d'un vague hochement de tête) Et cette robe-là prend flamme, comme l'originale ? (Je hoche de nouveau la tête avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Gem, assit dans la foule, qui décrit des petits cercle avec son doigt. Ayant naturellement comprit, je me lève de mon fauteuil et prend une grande inspiration avant de commencer à tournoyer sur moi-même, déclenchant les flammes synthétiques qui commencent à s'élever tout autour de moi jusqu'à ce que je m'arrête. La foule, de nouveau en délire, semble se calmer un peu quand le buzz retentit dans mes oreilles. Blake s'approche donc de moi et attrape ma main pour la lever en l'air comme il l'a fait avec tous les tributs précédents.) C'était Eden Mellark-Everdeen, notre nouvelle fille du feu ! s'exclame-t-il avant de me lâcher pour me laisser partir.

Démaquillée, ma magnifique robe ôtée, remplacée par une simple chemise de nuit et enfin dans ma propre chambre –si on peut vraiment dire que ce soit la mienne-, voilà quelques minutes que je reste assise sur mon lit à regarder les toits des immenses buildings du Capitole. Le soleil a déjà commencé à se coucher, et la prochaine fois qu'il se lèvera, ce sera pour annoncer notre départ pour les Hunger Games, et toutes les fabuleuses autres choses qui les accompagnent chaque année. Ian a été parlé à Honey pour qu'elle devienne notre alliée, ce qu'elle a bien-sûr accepté. Ma prestation lors de l'interview a apparemment été fantastique, d'après Daisy, Gem, Joy et Witness bien que je n'aie pas fait grand-chose à part répondre à deux questions et tourné sur moi-même comme on m'avait dit de le faire. Néanmoins, j'espère que les sponsors seront du même avis qu'eux. Alors que je contemple encore le paysage derrière l'immense baie vitrée, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte et me contente d'attendre qu'on ouvre. Ça ne peut pas être Daisy qui annoncer le dîner, puisqu'il est déjà passé. Dos à la porte, j'entends donc la voix de Finnick lancer à voix basse :

- Eden... Met une jolie robe, et rejoins-moi sur la terrasse.

Sur ces mots il reste quelques instants dans la salle, attendant peut être une quelconque réaction de ma part que je ne donne pas, puis soupire avant de quitter la pièce, fermant la porte derrière lui. Je reste à cogiter sur mon lit quelques instants, puis me lève presque mécaniquement pour aller chercher une robe dans mon armoire. Bien que n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui pourrait bien l'amener à me donner « rendez-vous » sur la terrasse, et de plus dans une « jolie robe », je reste curieuse de le savoir. Plus précisément, de savoir si mon plan avait marché –bien que ce soit peu probable. Je trouve finalement parmi les nombreuses robes accrochées aux cintres une robe plissée, à bretelles, noire et blanche et décorée de nombreux rubans bien noués. Je l'enfile en vitesse accompagnée de ballerines noires, puis me regarde brièvement dans la glasses, moi et mes cheveux toujours aussi bouclés et mes yeux cernés, un peu cachés par ma frange qui tombe par-dessus.

Je sors donc de ma chambre et sillonne le couloir avant de monter le petit escalier qui mène à la terrasse du centre d'entraînement. Une fois la porte passée, je peux déjà entendre une petite mélodie percer le silence. Bien que les personnes du Capitole fassent la fête, le treizième étage est si haut que l'on ne peut pas entendre les bruits de la rue. Je m'avance sur la terrasse, attendant immobile comme je ne vois ni Finnick, ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Soudain, une voix vient déranger le courant de la musique

- Tu es magnifique. (Je me retourne pour voir Finnick, debout derrière moi, un petit sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres et habillé d'un costume noir et blanc, tout comme ma robe.)

- Merci. Je réponds d'un souffle en ne pouvant m'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire.

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ? lance Finnick en me tendant la main, comme dans l'un de ces comptes de fées que mon père avait l'habitude de me lire quand j'étais petite.

- Je ne sais pas danser. Bafouillé-je en fixant sa main.

- Et alors ? (il rit légèrement puis m'attrape la main pour m'embarquer dans une sorte de valse, ne me laissant même pas le temps de m'en dégager.) Tu sais, tu es une très mauvaise actrice. Sourit-il en ralentissant un peu.

Alors j'étais si pitoyable que ça dans mon rôle d'Eden méprisable et méprisante ? Dans tous les cas, le contraire m'aurait étonnée. J'aurais essayé.

- Désolée. Je susurre après avoir longtemps fixé le sol, plongeant maintenant mes yeux dans ceux de Finnick.

- Non, c'est moi qui le suis. Pour l'histoire avec Posy. Répond-t-il en prononçant le nom de cette fille avec un air de dégoût.

- Je sais que c'était pas de ta faute. Je réponds en m'efforçant de sourire tant qu'à avoir raté ma tentative de me faire détester, autant arrêter maintenant. Et sur ces mots je pose ma tête contre son épaule et passe mes bras autours de son cou, fermant les yeux en continuant de me laisser guider par ses pas et la petite mélodie qui continue toujours. L'odeur de Finnick a changée depuis notre arrivée ici. Mais pas lui. Du moins, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. J'espère que ce ne sera jamais le cas, pas même demain ou après demain, quand nous seront jetés dans l'arène.


	6. Chapter 6: Happily Ever After

chapter 6

**HAPPILY EVER AFTER**

Tic. Tac. Voilà des minutes et des minutes que je fixe l'horloge digitale accrochée près de mon lit. « 5 :13 » affiche-t-elle de chiffres verts flash, me laissant compter chaque seconde qui me rapproche du moment crucial.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je n'ai pas eu à tomber de mon lit pour me réveiller. Non, ce matin, la peur et un affreux mal de tête ont suffi à me faire ouvrir les yeux pour m'assoir sur ce moelleux matelas dont je savoure longuement le confort. Celui que je n'aurais pas une fois jetée dans l'arène. Pour m'occuper, je me contente de tapoter mes doigts sur mes bras ou de taper du pied en attendant que l'on m'emmène enfin dans l'hovercraft, direction ma mort et celle des autres.

Boum. La porte s'ouvre soudainement et les mots, semblants comme emmêlés, venants de la bouche de Daisy me parviennent tels une explosion à mes oreilles. J'ai dû m'endormir alors que je comptais encore les secondes. Maintenant, l'horloge affiche « 8 :01 » devant mes yeux que je cligne vaguement.

- Il est l'heure, Miss Mellark-Everdeen ! répète l'hôtesse de mon district d'un ton insistant.

Et à ces mots je me lève doucement. Recoiffe mes cheveux en y passant la main. Puis jette un coup d'œil à mon tee-shirt assez grand pour m'arriver aux genoux. je prends quand même le peine de me diriger vers la commode de ma chambre pour y attraper un jean moulant et l'enfiler. ça devrait suffire pour me rendre dans ce fameux hovercraft qui me conduira aux sous-sol de l'arène. De toute façon, une fois là-bas, Gem viendra me remettre les vêtements que je porterais dans l'arène : le même ''uniforme'' pour tous les tributs, changeant chaque année au grès de l'organisateur des Jeux. En théorie, je devrais pouvoir emporter quelque chose représentant mon district, mais il semblerait que ce détail me soit passé par-dessus la tête.

Après m'être chaussée de banales baskets trouvées dans l'un des nombreux tiroirs des meubles de ma chambre, je rejoins Daisy à la porte de cette dernière, ne prenant même pas un instant pour dire au revoir à ce charmant lit qui m'avait tenu compagnie. Je suis prête à parier qu'il me manquera, et ce pas plus tard que … ce soir. Ou maintenant. Quand j'y pense, j'aurais dû profiter de ma dernière nuit de sommeil au lieu d'aller faire ce-très agréable, je l'avoue – bal sur la terrasse, et me réveiller avant même que le soleil ne se soit levé. en plus, j'ai probablement raté mon dernier petit déjeuner luxueux. Quelle poisse.

Quand j'arrive sous l'hovercraft, sorte de ballon dirigeable aux formes cubiques et couleurs argentées, une échelle métallique en descend lentement. Je fais donc un dernier adieu à Daisy, cette dernière ayant presque une larme au coin de l'œil quand elle m'annonce que ç'aura été un honneur pour elle d'avoir été l'hôtesse de Finnick, Ian et moi, aussi « étranges » que nous avons pu être. Je me remémore aussitôt le premier dîner passé en compagnie de Daisy Heaven, elle et son air de Lady consternée quand elle voyait nos manières-que nous oubliions devant les délicieux plats du Capitole. Cette seule pensée suffit à m'arracher un sourire avant que je ne m'approche de l'échelle. Quand je la saisit et commence à y grimper, je sursaute presque alors qu'elle remonte dans l'egin. Presque, parce que je suis littéralement pétrifiée par une sorte de courant électrique qui me transperce le corps.

Une fois l'échelle totalement remontée dans l'hovercraft, une femme munie d'une seringue s'approche de moi.

-C'est juste ta puce, Eden, ne bouge pas, fait-elle d'une voix douce avant de ma planter l'aiguille dans le bras.

Bouger ? Comment pourrai-je me le permettre avec ce truc qui continue de me paralyser de la tête aux pieds –sans m'épargner la douleur que provoque la puce ? Je reste à serrer les dents quelques instants avant que le courant électrique ne s'arrête, me laissant aller m'asseoir sur un siège près de la fenêtre. Mon carrosse est déjà au-dessus des nuages cotonneux, flottant lentement dans le ciel. Je n'étais jamais allée à une telle hauteur jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Brillant d'une légère lumière bleutée sous ma peau, mon mouchard–qui servira à me repérer dans l'arène- m'arrache encore une grimace de douleur. Je détourne le regard vers le hublot près de mon siège, observant longuement la longue étendue de nuages qui défile sous mes yeux. Le voile de lumière répandu sur les nuages rend le spectacle encore plus magnifique. J'essaie néanmoins d'arrêter de penser à l'arène. A Ian. A Finnick. A ce que je vais devoir affronter dans pas plus d'une heure. Mais c'est peine perdue quoi que je fasse, mes pensées me ramènent toujours à ce cauchemar éveillé.

Après avoir passé ce que je suppose être une demi-heure dans l'hovercraft, l'intérieur s'assombrit soudainement et les nuages laissent place à un sombre couloir. Nous sommes probablement arrivés dans les catacombes de l'arène. D'un coup sec, l'engin s'arrête, et je bascule en arrière, me réceptionnant sur mon bras droit. Celui où l'on m'a posé le mouchard. La chute ne faisant que raviver la douleur, je pousse un petit cri avant de me relever.

-Par ici, fait une voix grave à l'entrée de l'hovercraft.

Je me dirige donc vers cette immense porte métallique, déjà ouverte sur les couloirs des catacombes. Aussitôt sortie de mon moyen de transport, je suis escortée par des pacificateurs jusqu'à ma chambre de lancement. Là, c'est un Gem légèrement différent de d'habitude que je trouve : avec sa chemise presque à moitié déboutonnée et ses cheveux en bataille, c'est presque le total contraire du gem de ces derniers jours, avec ses cheveux verts vif coiffés à l'aide d'une tonne de gel et ses tenues sophistiquées. Quand je m'approche, je remarque qu'il a les yeux injectés de sang. Tout comme moi, il n'a pas du beaucoup dormir cette nuit. Il s'approche de moi, un carton dans les mains, et m'invite à m'assoir sur le sofa en cuir noir posé dans un coin de la petite pièce.

-Veux-tu quelque chose à manger ? me demande alors Gem.

Comme j'accepte immédiatement, il appuie sur un bouton dans l'accoudoir dont la présence m'avait jusqu'ici échappée. Puis une table argentée surgit du sol, couverte d'assiettes et de jette mon dévolu sur un biscuit au chocolat. Pour le faire passer, j'avale une gorgée de jus d'orange. C'est délicieux. je n'arriverais pas dans l'arène le ventre vide, au moins. Peut-être que ça épargnera quelques bêtes que j'aurais à chasser. Mon père avait l'habitude de ramener des écureuils, des lapins, et même parfois de plus gros gibiers pour le repas. En manger ne me dérangeait pas plus que ça, c'est plutôt le fait de tuer ces petites bêtes innocentes dont j'étais incapable. C'est en partie pourquoi j'avais décrété ne plus vouloir accompagner Ian et Papa à la chasse. Aussi parce qu'aller en forêt me faisait un peu peur. On ne sait jamais ce qu'on peut y croiser, un hoverplane du Capitole nous trouvant et nous punissant pour avoir franchi la barrière du District, des animaux féroces prêts à nous attaquer à mort… Maintenant je vais avoir pire à affronter. je me demande ce que sera l'arène. Un terrain glacial dévasté par la toundra ? Un désert suffocant ? Une forêt tropicale ? D'immenses plaines remplies de verdures ? Seul l'avenir me le dira. Et l'avenir ne doit pas être très lointain.

-J'ai l'uniforme que tu devras porter pendant les jeux dans ce carton, me lance Gem en me tirant de mes pensées tout en me tendant le carton en question.

Je m'essuie la bouche d'un vif revers de main puis attrape délicatement la boîte que j'ouvre aussitôt.

En quelques minutes, j'ai enfilé l'uniforme. Il est composé d'une chemise blanche et d'un T-shirt noir où sont inscrits sur les manches « 12 », d'un pantalon marron et large surmonté d'un tas de poche et d'une épaisse ceinture en cuir et des rangers de la même manière. Sans oublier cette doudoune noir de jais qui me fait presque suffoquer de caler sans pour autant en être encombrante. J'opte pour l'arène glaciale. J'imagine déjà les combats avec les ours blancs et les phoques mutants envoyés par les juges dans les Jeux.

Je réalise que je n'aurais pas à beaucoup patienter pour pouvoir m'engager dans ma tant attendue bataille de boules de neige quand mon styliste commence :

-Il ne doit plus rester longtemps avant le compte à rebours… (il jette un regard presque anxieux vers le tube qui me montera dans l'arène, puis lève de nouveau les yeux vers moi.) Oh, Eden, j'oubliais… ton grand-père m'a dit de te remettre ceci. j'ai à peine eu le temps de le faire vérifier pour te l'apporter, mais j'ai réussi !

Il sort alors de sa poche la broche qui appartenait autrefois à ma grand-mère. Le geai moqueur, doré, attrapant une flèche dans son bec. Le symbole de la rébellion. ce qui vaut probablement l'appel de Finnick, Ian, Neil, Diams et moi pour les Hunger Games. Mais ce n'est pas à cause de Katniss. Ni de Gale, Peeta, ou du grand-père de Finnick. Non, le seul responsable est le Capitole, et son président. Le président Hayron Shawdes. Assez rancunier pour envoyer à la mort les descendants des rebelles qui souillèrent jadis la patrie. Quel sympathique endroit que celui où je vis…

-Ton grand-père m'a aussi dit que tu avais intérêt à lui ramener la broche intacte. Ajoute Gem.

Je rive mon regard sur le sol quelques instants en esquissant un infime sourire à l'intention de Gem.

-Merci, je réponds d'une voix cassée qui m'étonne moi-même.

Voilà ce que c'est de ne plus parler pendant des heures.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Je n'avais pas encore précisé que je compte ressortir toutes les robes de la fille du feu pour toutes les prochaines interviews.

J'élargis un peu mon sourire, puis une grosse voix résonne dans la pièce.

« 50-49-48» Ca commence. Je jette un dernier regard à Gem, qui ne peut apparemment pas s'empêcher de me serrer dans ses bras.

-Au revoir, Gem. Je lance avant de me libérer de son étreinte.

« 40-39-38 »Je me glisse dans le tube transparent qui monte à travers le plafond.

« 35-34-33 » Il me faut quelques secondes avant que la plateforme sous mes pieds ne commence à remonter, me plongeant presque aussitôt dans le noir.

« 20-19-18 » Encore un peu de temps avant de découvrir mon cimetière. Chaque seconde entonnée par la voix synthétique me semble durer une éternité. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mais je m'efforce de rester droite. je retiens les larmes de couler. Maintenant, ce sont les caméras, les sponsors, qui assureront ma survie.

« 5-4-3 » Je pense à Finnick. Il doit se trouver à quelques mètres de moi, mais nous sommes séparés par un épais mur de béton.

« Il vivra », me dis-je, presque comme une promesse à moi-même alors qu'à cet instant la plateforme arrive à la surface de l'arène.

« 1-0 » je dois patienter soixante secondes avant de me ruer vers un point d'eau, loin de la corne d'abondance. Des mines placées autour des plateformes de chaque tribut, désactivées une fois cette minute écoulée, sont là pour me le rappeler.

« Mesdames et Messieurs, que les 126eme Hunger Games commencent ! » lance la voix du célèbre speaker, Laïus Handerscott.

Je parcours le terrain des yeux. Perplexe. pas d'ours blancs. Pas de phoques mutants. Pas même de neige. Je suis déjà en train de mourir de chaud sous ma doudoune. Seulement une plaine. A ma droite, une sorte de falaise d'où coule une cascade. Et je vois d'ici une forêt. L'arène paraît immense. Immensément immense. En face de moi, la Corne d'Abondance. Le soleil fait se refléter ses couleurs dorées et les armes dont elle regorge. Tout autour sont éparpillés des sacs, des couteaux et tout un tas d'autres choses essentielles pour les Jeux.

Mais ce ne sera pas pour moi : Peeta a bien clairement conseillé d'éviter d'aller à la corne d'abondance. On appelle les combats s'y déroulant le « Bain de sang ». Et je n'ai pas la moindre envie de me rendre à cette petite fête, dont les principaux protagonistes seront bien évidemment nos amis les carrières et leurs alliés.

Je scrute les visages des autres tributs, à le recherche de ceux de Finnick, Ian et Honey. Finnick est à l'opposé de moi, de l'autre côté de la Corne d'abondance. Ian, lui, est à quelques mètres de moi à peine. Il m'a vu, lui aussi. Il me montre la forêt. je comprends. C'est le point de rendez-vous. Il tâche de faire passer le même message à nos deux alliés, puis la dernière seconde est écoulée.

Prenant une grand inspiration, je m'élance droit devant moi, courant aussi vite que je le peux malgré cette chaleur de plus en plus insupportable que me fait endurer ma doudoune. Ian. la forêt. ne pas les perdre des yeux, ne pas ralentir, ne pas trébucher comme je le fais si bien. Ne pas laisser les larmes couler sur mes joues. Ne pas regarder les autres derrière moi. Ne pas regarder le sang des tributs morts ni ceux, encore vivants, qui essaieraient de me tuer moi aussi si je m'arrêtais. C'est trop d'interdictions posées à moi-même. Pourtant, il ne reste que quelques dizaines de mètres avant d'arriver devant la forêt. Avant de retrouver Ian et Finnick. je continue donc de fuser vers notre point de rendez-vous improvisé. Encore dix mètres. Encore huit. Encore cinq. Encore trois. Puis je m'arrête. Ian s'est lui aussi stoppé, et je vois déjà Honey arriver, elle et ses cheveux blonds étincelants au soleil de la même façon que la corne d'abondance et ses armes. Mais je ne vois pas l'ombre de Finnick.

-Tu lui as bien fait signe de venir ici ?je demande à mon frère d'un ton probablement affolé après quelques minutes sans le moindre signe de vie du rouquin.

Ian acquiesce. Et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Si un carrière l'avait pris par surprise ? Si parmi le sang des autres tributs, le sien coulait aussi ? Non. C'est impossible. Pas Finnick. Pas lui. Il court probablement plus vite que nous trois réunis. Il était plus proche de ma forêt que moi. Il a dû… s'arrêter. Pour reprendre son souffle. Refaire ses lacets. Et puis, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! En tout cas, il n'est pas resté là-bas.

J'aurais peut-être pu distinguer un coup de canon. un de ceux qui, dans l'arène, signifient un tribut mort.

Mais c'est impossible : avec le bain de sang qui se déroule en ce moment, c'est presque comme un fanfare de coups de canons qui résonne à mes oreilles. « Boum. Boum. Boum.» Trois tributs de moins à tuer. Trois innocents morts. L'attente devient insupportable. Le fait de ne pas savoir devient insupportable. On se peut pas mettre autant de temps pour refaire ses lacets.

Soudain, une silhouette arrive au loin. est-ce un tribut rescapé du bain de sang ? Un carrière armé jusqu'aux dents ? Ou Finnick, qui a enfin refait ses lacets ?

Un peu des trois. Quand la silhouette en question se rapproche, je peux distinguer Finnick. Finnick, une épée à la main, avec trois sacs maladroitement posés sur ses épaules et un arc à flèches.

Deux sentiments me viennent alors. Du soulagement. Grand soulagement que Finnick soit en vie, me donnant envie de le serrer dans mes bras en lui avouant ô combien j'ai eu peur qu'il ne revienne pas. Et aussi une touche de colère. Pourquoi avoir été là-bas ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenue ? Pourquoi avoir risqué sa vie dès le début des Jeux, alors que Peeta nous l'avait défendu ?

-Hum.. Salut, commence-t-il d'u ton embarrassé. Désolé de vous avoir fait atten…

-Idiot ! je lui hurle en me jetant dans ses bras. Je n'ai pas pu résister.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu y a été ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous a pas prévenu ? Tu aurais pu y laisser ta vie, et je…

-C'est parce que danger rime avec sécurité, me coupe-t-il en me montrant son butin.

-Et décès ! je réplique d'un ton consterné devant sa réponse.

-Oui, et un tas d'autres mots en « é », comme… déglingué. (Il pince les lèvres et roule les yeux) C'était peut-être pas la meilleure rime à faire… fait-il en haussant les épaules. Puis il plonge son regard dans le mien. -Désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu…Si je l'avais fait, tu ne m'aurait pas laissé y aller, et on va avoir besoin de tout ça.

-peut-être, je rétorque. Et puis comment est-ce que tu as fait pour prendre tout ça sans revenir avec une seule égratignure ?

-les autres… ne m'ont pas vu. Fait-il après quelques secondes de silence.

-Et toi, Ian, pourquoi tu dis rien ?

En effet, après avoir remarqué être la seule à passer un savon à Finnick, je me sens obligée de poser la question à Ian. Ils sont tout de même meilleurs amis, et ce depuis toujours. Mais le blond ne répond rien. Il se contente de baisser les yeux d'un air coupable. je soupire, comprenant ce que ces yeux-là signifient. Il savait. En fait, tout le monde devait être au courant. Sauf moi. Et les carrières, qui étaient probablement trop occupés à massacrer les autres pour voir Finnick.

Après s'être reposés quelques minutes à l'orée de la forêt, chacun prend un sac ou des armes. Honey se charge d'un sac remplit d'une gourde pleine, d'un paquet de biscuits et de deux sachets de fruits secs. Ian, lui, prend un sac plein de couteaux et Finnick prend son épée. Quant à moi, je prends un sac contenant une gourde pleine, deux paquets de pâtes déshydratées, une corde et du fil de fer ainsi qu'un sac de couchage, sans oublier l'arc et le carquois.

Face à la chaleur de plus en plus suffocante, nous avons enlevé nos doudoune pour les mettre chacun dans son sac et ouvert nos chemises.

A présent, nous commençons à marcher plus en profondeur dans la forêt, parmi les grands pins et les imposants feuillages.

-Ça me fait penser au Château, me souffle Finnick alors que nous pouvons encore voir les plaines.

Je souris. Le Château, c'est là où nous passions le plus clair de notre temps il y a quelques années de cela. C'était une petite cabane en bois, construite dans un vieux saule que nous avions trouvé sur une colline près de la forêt, en dehors des limites du District douze.

Surplombant le paysage, nous avions commencé à appeler notre cabane le Château, qui dominait notre Royaume. Royaume dont nous étions naturellement les souverains. Le chevalier et la princesse. Puis le jeu s'est usé, même si nous continuions à venir au pied du grand saule avec Ian.

-Eden !, hurle une petite voix que je suppose être celle d'Honey.

Je relève la tête, sortant de mes pensées, pour remarquer une fille de mon âge courant droit vers le groupe. Plutôt grande, mince et musclée des cheveux bruns assez courts, des yeux verts pleins de colère et un sourire accroché au visage, elle a une hache à la main. Je me souviens avoir vu son visage lors des notes de l'entraînement. Elle est du District treize. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de tergiverser là-dessus plus longtemps. La haine que je lis dans ses yeux et sa hache m'en empêchent. Alors qu'elle arme son bras tenant la hache, un sourire de victoire gravé sur son visage, j'encoche une flèche, prend une grande inspiration et relâche la corde. la flèche lui transperce le crane, plantée entre ses deux yeux. La fille se prend le crâne à deux main et crache un caillot de sang. Sa hache, couverte du sang d'autres tributs, tombe à terre avec un son sourd. Elle me lance un dernier regard, mi-haineux mi-désespéré, puis tombe au sol. le choc de son corps sur le sol me parvient assourdit. Ma tête tourne. Je déglutis, fixant le corps de cette fille à qui je viens d'arracher la vie.

Je suis bien loin de mon Royaume, maintenant. Tellement loin. Tandis qu'Ian ramasse la hache et qu'une goutte de sang en tombe, Finnick attrape doucement ma main tremblante, me murmurant doucement :

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire. On va y aller, maintenant.

Il me fait un sourire. Un faux sourire, pour me rassurer, pour que mes mains arrêtent de trembler comme des feuilles, pour que j'arrête de penser à ce qui se serait passé si j'avais tendu ma corde trop tard, si sa hache avait pénétré dans mon crâne. Mais rien n'y fait. Pourtant, tirée par la main de Finnick, je suis bien obligée de lâcher le cadavre du regard.

Et sur ce, nous reprenons la route, sans trop savoir où nous allons. Mais plus nous serons loin de la corne d'abondance, plus nous serons en sécurité.

Malgré les denses feuillages des arbres, nous parvenons à voir le ciel bleu, s'assombrissant au fur et à mesure que nous marchons. Quand nous entendons le bruit d'un ruisseau, la forêt est presque entièrement plongée dans le noir, les branches des arbres formants des ombres inquiétantes.

-On devrait s'arrêter là pour dormir, lance Ian quand nous parvenons à la rivière.

-Je suis aussi de cet avis ! s'exclame Honey en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

Tout le monde étant apparemment de cet avis –et moi aussi-, nous déposons nos affaires sur les bords de la rivière Toutes les doudounes entassées dans les sacs commençaient à nous peser, nous les avions donc accrochées à des branches. Et la chaleur n'était pas là pour nous encourager à les récupérer. Maintenant, je commence à regretter d'avoir abandonné la mienne. le temps se rafraichit, et la chaleur n'est bientôt plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il reste encore le sac de couchage, que nous décidons de prendre chacun notre tour. De la même façon, nous nous mettons d'accord pour nous relayer afin de faire la garde pendant la nuit. On ne sait jamais qui ou quoi pourrait nous rendre visite.

Nous mangeons tous un peu de fruits secs ou des pâtes déshydratées, puis chacun s'allonge sur l'herbe sèche de cette forêt artificielle. Créée de toutes pièces par le Capitole. C'est Ian qui se propose le premier pour monter la garde. « J'en profiterais pour poser des collets »assure-t-il.

La tête posée sur mon sac qui fait office d'oreiller, je fixe l'eau qui coule en essayant de m'endormir, malgré le froid. Malgré les frissons qui me parcourent le corps.

C'est Honey qui a le sac, mais elle ne dort pas plus que moi. Ses yeux bleus, grands ouverts dans l'obscurité en témoignent.

le temps passe, l'air fraîchit, et je dois bientôt me mordre la lèvre pour empêcher mes dents de claquer comme un marteau piqueur et ne pas réveiller ni Finnick ni Ian. C'est ce dernier qui a récupéré le sac de couchage, après que ce que je suppose être une heure se soir écoulée. C'est donc Honey qui surveille, à présent.

J'entends des pas, un craquement de branche. Si je le pouvais, j'attraperai bien mon arc. Mais je suis paralysée par le froid.

-Ça va ? Chuchote Finnick en s'accroupissant devant moi.

Ce n'était que lui. Je soupire, soulagée de ne pas avoir à me battre maintenant. Puis je me contente de hocher la tête pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète. Je suis trop fatiguée et j'ai bien trop froid pour lui répondre normalement.

Il caresse ma joue puis retire sa main en reprenant d'un ton inquiet :

-Tu es glacée !

Voyant que je reste silencieuse, il reste là à me fixer quelques instants avant de se relever et de s'en aller. J'entends d'autres chuchotements, me permettant de grelotter puisque Finnick est parti.

Il revient quelques secondes plus tard, le sac de couchage à la main.

-Ian veut bien continuer à monter la garde avec Honey.

-P-prends la couverture, c'est ton tour, je parviens à articuler en réponse.

Il me sourit. Pose la couverture sur le sol.

-Le sac est assez grand pour deux. Si tu ne te couvres pas, tu pourrais mourir de froid. déclare-t-il.

Je fixe les nuages qui s'échappent de sa bouche. Il n'a peut-être pas tort.

-Et puis, on est les amants maudits.

Il esquisse un sourire taquin. Celui qu'il avait l'habitude de faire chez nous, celui qui faisait fondre les filles. J'avais déjà oublié les caméras. Les sponsors. Ils auraient pu envoyer des parachutes, avec d'autres sacs de couchage. Je sais que des sponsors ont parié sur moi. Pourtant, ils me laissent grelotter. Peut-être que c'est ça qu'ils veulent. Peut-être que c'est ce que veut le Capitole, en outre des combats à mort. De la romance.

Je me glisse donc dans le sac, encore frigorifiée. Puis Finnick imite mon geste. Il n'a pas froid, lui.

Je me blotti contre lui et son long corps mince et musclé, le laissant me caresser les cheveux tandis que je commence à arrêter de trembler. Je ferme les yeux, pouvant enfin penser à dormir tout en profitant de ce moment. Peut-être l'un des derniers où j'aurais la sensation, l'illusion d'être en sécurité.


	7. Chapter 7: Happy Birthday

chapter 7:

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

****Je suis réveillée en sursaut par l'hymne du Capitole, qui semble résonner dans toute l'arène. C'est un peu comme une casserole qui tomberait sur le carrelage d'une pièce vide, mais en plus mélodieux.  
Tous les soirs à minuit, ce même hymne est diffusé dans l'arène, en même temps que le sceau du Capitole qui est affiché dans le ciel. Puis finissent par arriver les visages des tributs morts en ce premier jour des jeux, eux aussi projetés sur le ciel qui en est illuminé. Vient le visage de cette fille du District 13 dont ma flèche avait transpercé le crâne quelques heures auparavant. Je me remémore la scène une fois de plus, son sourire quand elle a levé sa hache sur moi, ce moment où j'ai décoché une flèche de mon carquois. Si je ne l'avais pas tuée, quelqu'un d'autre s'en serait chargé. Et ce serait probablement moi qui serais morte à cette heure. Finnick avait raison quand il a dit que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire. Cependant, je dois me mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour m'empêcher de pleurer. Il y a deux semaines de ça, je n'aurais pas imaginé un instant que j'allais devoir tuer qui-que-ce-soit.  
Je ferme les yeux en me blottissant dans les bras de Finnick. Je viens de me souvenir que j'étais toujours dans le sac de couchage avec lui. Il se contente de m'étreindre doucement en posant son menton sur ma tête.  
Quand j'ouvre les yeux pour la seconde fois, le soleil est déjà levé sur un ciel joliment rosé. Il doit probablement être artificiel, comme toutes les choses autours de moi.  
Bien que mes yeux aient du mal à rester ouvert tant je suis fatiguée, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me rendormir, à présent. Je dois me lever. Littéralement nez-à-nez avec Finnick et son bras enroulé autour de ma taille, m'en-aller faire une ballade ne sera pas une mince affaire. Je commence par enlever doucement son bras pour me libérer de son étreinte, espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas. Sinon, il insisterait pour venir avec moi. Mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver seule, juste un moment, bien que tous les yeux de Panem doivent être rivés sur moi. Ceux de Finnick s'ouvrent lentement. Je fais mine de me recoucher en enlevant son bras de moi pour de bon puis je plante un baiser sur son front.  
- Rendors-toi, je lui souffle d'un doux sourire.  
Il semble obéir et ne se fait pas prier pour refermer ses magnifiques yeux émeraude. Je sors en vitesse du sac de couchage et m'étire longuement. La chaleur de la journée d'hier n'est pas tout à fait revenue, amis la nuit glaciale ne semble du moins plus qu'avoir été un mauvais rêve.  
Nos gardes semblent, eux, avoir abandonné la surveillance de notre camp improvisé. En effet, Ian et Honey sont assoupis, leurs têtes appuyées l'une contre l'autre. Je souris. Puis, je fouille un instant dans le sac du blond pour y attraper l'un de ses nombreux couteaux. Je jette mon propre sac sur mon épaule, attrape mon carquois et mon arc, puis me dirige un peu plus loin dans la forêt, par là où Ian a posé ses collets. Il semblerait qu'ils soient tous vides.  
Soudain, une idée me traverse la tête. Et si un tribut me trouvait là, seule ? S'il était armé ? Ian et Finnick se retrouveraient seuls. Seul, avec la promesse qu'il devait me protéger, pour Finnick.  
Je prends le couteau d'Ian et découpe un morceau de ma chemise. Je veux leur laisser un message, si jamais ma promenade tournait mal.  
En prenant le bout du fil de l'un des collets, je me pique le doigt – je ne vois pas de quel autre moyen je peux me servir pour écrire sur le tissu. Une goutte de sang ne tarde pas à perler sur mon index, teintant le fil de fer de rouge que je répands doucement sur le morceau de ma chemise pour former la première lettre de mon message. Il me faut une dizaine de minutes pour parvenir –certes difficilement, mais plutôt lisiblement- à écrire en lettres capitales « N'ABANDONNE-PAS ». Pour Ian. Pour Finnick.  
Enfin, je fourre le bout de tissu dans une poche de mon sac, le laissant dépasser un peu pour qu'il soit visible. Même si je meurs, l'un d'eux pensera bien à prendre mon sac – nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de gâcher la nourriture qu'il contient. Et il lira en conséquence mon message.  
Je jette un coup d'œil aux immenses arbres autour de moi, jetant mon sac sur mon épaule. Il doit bien y avoir quelques bestioles que je pourrais abattre pour le petit déjeuner, là-dedans.

- T'étais où ?! hurle Ian d'un ton quasi-affolé, levant ses bras.  
- Je chassais, je réponds posément tout en brandissant mon butin.  
- Quatre écureuils ? fait-il en baissant d'un ton, soupirant légèrement. Et mes collets ?  
- Ils ont rien attrapé, tes collets.  
Il soupire une nouvelle fois. Au moins, nous avons quelque-chose à manger.  
- On pensait qu'il t'était arrivé quelque-chose, grommelle Finnick en me fixant.  
Je lève mes yeux sur lui puis reste silencieuse un instant.  
- Désolée, je souffle avant de commencer à m'occuper des écureuils.

Les jours suivants se déroulent de façon presque monotone : une routine commence à s'installé malgré les quelques coups de canons que nous pouvons parfois percevoir. D'après ce que j'ai retenu, il semble que les tributs les plus forts soient toujours en vie –parmi ceux-là je compte naturellement Posy, Neil et Diams bien qu'une poignée d'autre survivants soient toujours dans l'arène. Je pense qu'ils sont restés à la corne d'abondance, ou aux alentours. Du moins je l'espère.  
Quant à notre petite troupe, nous continuons de longer la rivière depuis notre entrée dans l'arène, nous ne sommes pas encore sortis de la forêt, bien qu'elle ne se fasse de moins en moins dense. Les nuits, elles, sont toujours aussi glaciales, à la grande différence des journées où la chaleur est étouffante. Et Ian et Honey nous laissent toujours le sac de couchage, à Finnick et moi.  
Je me pose lourdement sur une grosse pierre, soupirant. La journée vient seulement de commencer, le soleil n'est pas levé depuis longtemps. Pourtant, le peu de nourriture que nous mangeons et les mauvaises nuits de sommeil fatiguent d'autant plus que nous n'arrêtons quasiment jamais de marcher.  
- Joyeux anniversaire ! entonne Ian d'un grand sourire.  
Je reste là à le fixer longuement, mes yeux probablement écarquillés. Mon anniversaire ? Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Le 2 avril. Cela signifie que nous avons déjà passé une semaine ici.  
J'esquisse un infime sourire en guise de réponse. Il se contente d'élargir le sien en reprenant.  
- Je t'aurai bien fait un cupcake, si j'avais eu les ingrédients, mais...  
Il hausse les épaules en levant les bras. Il avait l'habitude de me cuisiner des cupcakes à chacun de mes anniversaires.  
- Un cupcake ? Pourquoi ? lance Honey d'un air curieux avec un grand sourire.  
- Pour l'anniversaire d'Eden, rétorque gentiment Ian.  
- Le quoi ? s'exclame Finnick qui vient d'arriver.  
- On est le 2 avril. Sourit le blond.  
- Oh. Oui. Le 2 avril. Bien-sûr.  
Il fixe le sol un instant puis relève subitement la tête en même temps que son index.  
- Oui, je me souviens ! (Il rit en se frottant la nuque) Enfin, je le savais. Bien-sûr que je le savais.  
Mes pieds se soulèvement du sol quand il lui prend l'envie de me serrer sans ses bras.  
- Joyeux anniversaire, susurre-t-il.  
Je souris en l'étreignant à mon tour, attendant patiemment qu'il me ramène au sol.  
Mon attention se porte soudain sur les petits bips émis par un parachute argenté qui tombe du ciel. Je glisse des bras de Finnick pour aller l'attraper. Quand il s'ouvre, j'y découvre un cupcake rose, surmonté d'une sorte de crème et d'une petite cerise.  
Mon visage se décompose. Je réalise que c'est probablement mon dernier anniversaire. Au fond, peut-être que je l'espère.  
- C'est quoi ? questionne Finnick en s'approchant de moi.  
- Un cupcake, répond Ian en regardant par-dessus mon épaule, esquissant un petit sourire.  
Nous partageons le gâteau, Ian me réservant la plus grosse part. Puis nous reprenons le chemin, suivant la rivière comme à notre habitude. Quand nous nous arrêtons, le ciel est teinté d'orange et de rose, le soleil se couchant sur la plaine que nous pouvons maintenant voir comme nous avons enfin quitté cette interminable forêt. Le temps fraichit déjà. Je pose mon sac au pied d'un arbre, remarquant Finnick qui s'est assis sur le sien, adossé à un autre arbre. Je m'approche de lui, remarquant qu'il me détaille longuement du regard. Je m'assieds sur ses jambes en esquissant un léger sourire qu'il me rend.  
- En fait, t'es plutôt lourde tu sais ? fait-il d'un air taquin.  
- Chut ! (Je lui fais une pichenette sur la tête en riant légèrement.)  
Un silence s'installe, pendant que j'observe Ian et Honey se mettre en place pour monter la garde, dos à nous.  
- Tu as passé une bonne journée d'anniversaire ? reprend-t-il cette fois avec un sourire plus doux dessiné sur ses lèvres.  
- J'ai déjà vu mieux, disé-je en baissant les yeux.  
Le silence s'installe une nouvelle fois, quelques instants.  
- On dirait qu'il va falloir que j'améliore tout ça.  
Il pose sa main sur ma nuque, se penchant doucement vers moi avant de frôler mes lèvres des siennes. Il me laisse à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'il approfondit son baiser, me les faisant refermer mécaniquement. Je sens mes pommettes rougir tandis qu'il commence à caresser mes cheveux, ne tardant pas à déplacer sa main vers ma taille. Un intense fourmillement se fait sentir dans ma poitrine, accompagnant mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre. Ou peut-être s'est-il arrêté, tout comme le temps qui semble figé. J'aimerai qu'il le soit vraiment. Que quand j'ouvre de nouveau mes yeux, je sois de retour à la maison. Au château. Que tout ça n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve. Un très mauvais rêve. Mais le temps ne s'arrête pas, et quand je rouvre mes yeux, je peux les plonger dans ceux de Finnick. Toujours d'un vert éclatant. Je peux détailler chaque recoin de son visage, chaque tache de rousseur et chaque mèche rousse-cuivrée qui tombe sur son front. En y regardant bien, je peux même voir cette lueur de tristesse qui brille là, tout au fond de son regard. Cette lueur de peur, aussi. Je redoutais de les voir un jour dans ses yeux. Tout un tas de pensées, de souvenirs me traversent l'esprit. Nos journées passées sur le terrain vague ou bien dans les rues du District. Dixie, elle aussi, finit par me traverser l'esprit. Oui parce-que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir eu le droit de goûter aux baisers de Finnick. Dixie Innerlock y a même eu le droit avant moi. A l'époque étrange et pour moi relativement perturbante où Finn avait décidé qu'il voulait une petite amie. Et où cette blonde aux yeux olive lui avait apparemment tapé dans l'œil. C'était il y a presque un an, maintenant. Je n'étais alors plus qu'une sorte de concentré de haine envers Miss-Innerlock et de jalousie, très étrangement. Qui plus est que le Beau rouquin avait aussi décidé de passer tout son temps avec elle et, en conséquent, de me laisser seule à ma jalousie. Mais vint un jour où il finit par lâcher cette fille, comme par miracle.  
- Je te laisse donc sans voix. Sourit Finnick en reprenant son air taquin bien que tendre, me tirant de mes pensées.  
Je lui plante un bref baisé sur la bouche accompagné d'un petit sourire comme toute réponse.

Quand je me réveille, ma tête est posée sur le torse de Finnick. Il a probablement attrapé la couverture avant que le froid ne revienne. Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir essayé de m'endormir hier soir comme j'en avais l'habitude ces dernières nuits. Mes paupières se sont fermes d'elles-mêmes pour me laisser à un sommeil sans rêves. Mais sans cauchemars, au moins.  
Depuis le premier soir dans l'arène, les cauchemars envahissent mes nuits. Sans cesse. Je vois Ian et Finnick mourir, me voit poursuivie par des mutations génétiques...  
Je frissonne à ce souvenir. Finnick ouvre les yeux et me sourit. Il me caresse la joue. Je lui rends son sourire, puis me relève doucement avant de l'embrasser sur le nez. J'attrape un morceau de viande séchée pour l'avaler. Pour le moment, nous n'avons pas manqué de rien si ce n'est d'autres couvertures pour Ian et Honey.  
Les autres ne tardent pas à se lever à leur tour, mangent eux aussi un morceau, puis nous reprenons la route le long de la rivière qui semble se ramifier au fur et à mesure que nous avançons. Les arbres et la végétation en général commencent eux aussi à se faire rare bien que la forêt ne soit pas si loin.  
- Oh, regardez ! lance Ian d'un air presque émerveillé en pointant un papillon du doigt.  
Il se pose sur l'épaule du blondinet, de sorte qu'on puisse l'observer d'un peu plus près. Il est d'un bleu électrique, et flanqué de deux longues antennes qui s'enroulent sur elles-mêmes. Ses ailes sont parsemées de quelques taches noires et leur forme rappelle les lames des couteaux d'Ian plutôt esthétique.  
Le papillon reste immobile quelques instants puis s'envole en quelques battements d'aile. Ian pousse un petit cri de douleur en portant sa main au visage.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je lance en enlevant doucement sa main de sa joue, y découvrant une petite coupure. Le genre d'égratignure qu'on se fait avoir un rasoir.  
- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? je reprends.  
- J'en sais rien, je...  
Une masse bleutée lui coupe la parole en s'approchant dangereusement de nous, accompagnées de bruissements d'ailes qui bourdonnent dans mes oreilles. Cette nuée de papillons bleus venant tout droit de la forêt ne tarde pas à atteindre notre petit groupe sous nos yeux ébahis.  
- Courez ! hurle Finnick.  
- Mais c'est seulement des pap-  
Ian n'a pas le temps de terminer que son visage et ses bras se couvrent de petites coupures au même rythme que les insectes volent tout autour de lui. Il pousse un hurlement de douleur alors que je l'attrape par le poignet pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou.  
A chaque aile de papillon qui frôle ma peau ou même mes vêtements, une coupure s'y forme instantanément.  
Les ailes de ces papillons sont des rasoirs.


	8. Chapter 8: Battlefield

Chapitre 8:

**Battlefield**

C'est la poitrine haletante que nous finissons par ralentir le pas. Nous avons semé la nuée bleuâtre depuis quelques instants déjà. Mes mains sont entaillées d'une dizaine de fines coupures, mais mon visage a été épargné par les ailes de ces mutations génétiques. Bien-sûr, une douleur se fait vite ressentir une fois que je prends le temps de regarder mes blessures d'un peu plus près. Mais le rapide coup d'œil que je jette à Ian les fait paraitre si insignifiante que je n'ai quasiment plus mal. Son visage semble avoir été écorché avec des lames de rasoir, parsemé de coupures plus ou moins profondes Sans parler de ses bras qui ressemblent presque à de la charpie. Il se tient là, droit comme un piquet, le regard perdu dans le vide et des larmes coulant le long de son visage éborgné. Ses vêtements aussi ne ressemblent plus qu'à des haillons.

Je l'observe sans dire mot durant quelques instants. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Quoi dire.

- Ian ? lance Finnick qui s'approche de lui.

Il ne répond pas. Le rouquin prend à peine le temps de le dévisager qu'il en reste bouche-bée.

- Ian est-ce que... (Il s'arrête en soupirant, pensant probablement que la question n'a même pas à être posée. Il se tourne vers moi.) On a des trucs pour désinfecter les plaies ?

Je hoche la tête sans quitter Ian des yeux. Nous venons à bout de ce qu'il y avait dans nos sacs à dos, et même ce qu'ils contenaient n'aurait pas servi à grand-chose.a

Finnick lève soudain la tête vers les quelques arbres qu'il reste encore sur la plaine –c'est généralement sur eux que sont dissimulées les caméras qui retransmettent les jeux à la télévision.

- Vous nous envoyez rien ? fait-il. On entend presque sa voix se briser à la fin de sa phrase. Ah, quand c'est pour des cupcakes, tout le monde est là, hein ?!

Il lance un regard insistant à la poignée d'arbres. Un regard suppliant.

Mais aucun parachute ne tombe du ciel. Pas le moindre sponsor ne nous viendra en aide.

Le silence lourd et oppressant s'installe quelques instants. Quelques minutes. Il est brisé par quelques sanglots discrets. Ils viennent d'Honey, qui tient l'une des mains d'Ian dans les siennes, son visage caché par sa longue chevelure dorée.

Après avoir passé nos plaies sous l'eau de la rivière –non sans mal pour celles d'Ian-, nous avons décidé de nous reposer. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Ian aille un peu mieux. Depuis « l'attaque » des papillons, il n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Parfois il lâche un cri de douleur ou bouge difficilement pour attraper à manger, mais ça ne va pas plus loin que ça. Ça fait un jour que nous stagnons là, en plein milieu de la plaine. Si quelqu'un passait par là, nous serions probablement morts.

La journée semble plus chaude, la nuit moins froide. Néanmoins, je préfère laisser le sac de couchage à mon frère. Il ne bronche pas, de toute façon.

Le soleil se couche lentement. Nous avons le temps d'observer nos ombres grandir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse à l'horizon. La tête posée sur l'épaule de Finnick, qui caresse doucement mes cheveux, je cherche le sommeil. Sans succès. Si je perdais Ian maintenant, je ne sais pas si je pourrais le supporter. Rien que de le voir dans cet état pitoyable me nous la gorge.

Comme d'habitude, je suis réveillée par l'hymne du Capitole. Aucun visage ne s'affiche dans l'obscurité du ciel, ce soir. Il me faut quelques instants une fois la mélodie terminée pour percevoir les chuchotements dans le silence de cette nuit noire.

« H..Honey... » Silence. « N...Non...Non ! » C'est la voix d'Ian. « Désolée, Ian... » Fait celle d'Honey. J'entends un cri de douleur. Des pleurs. « Je devais faire ça, désolée. »

Le temps que je réalise ce qu'il se passe, je me lève maladroitement pour courir vers Ian, manquant de trébucher avant de me pencher vers lui.

- I-Ian ? je murmure.

Il ne répond pas. Son visage est mouillé de larmes. Mon regard s'attarde alors sur le couteau planté dans son ventre. Mes mains commencent à trembler. Je saisis mon arc. Une flèche. Puis le tends en visant la tignasse d'Honey que je vois s'éloigner au loin.

- Non, Eden ! hurle Finnick en baissant mon arc d'une main. Il baisse la voix. Quelqu'un d'autre finira par le faire.

Je lâche mon « arme » et retourne près d'Ian. Des larmes roulent sur mes joues.

- Ian, s'il-te-plaît... je parviens à articuler.

- Eden... se contente-t-il de répondre d'une voix faible.

Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres teintées de sang.

- Au-revoir.

- Non ! Non, Ian je t'en supplie !

Mon corps est secoué de sanglots. Je serre sa main écorchée dans la mienne. Je la serre aussi fort qu'il me l'est possible. Pour l'empêcher de partir. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Mais c'est déjà trop tard. Son regard se perd, son sourire s'efface.

- J..Je t'en supplie...

Tout tourne autour de moi. Les cheveux dorés d'Ian. Ses yeux bleus dont la lumière s'éclipse. Les entailles parmi les traits fins de son visage.

Je m'écroule sur son torse, pleurant toutes les larmes de mon corps. Un coup de canon retentit. C'est fini.

- Eden. (Finnick pose sa main sur mon épaule.) Il faut y aller.. L'hovercraft doit l'emporter.

J'ai peine à discerner ce qu'il veut me dire parmi mes sanglots. Il finit par m'attraper par le bras, me faisant me relever malgré moi. Il prend doucement mon visage entre ses mains, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

- On doit s'en aller, répète-t-il d'une voix douce malgré le fait qu'elle se brise.

Je ne réponds rien et me contente de continuer à sangloter. Il me lâche, puis va chercher nos sacs. Il s'accroupie devant Ian. Je peux voir une larme couler sur sa joue quand il lui ferme les yeux. « Au-revoir », chuchote-t-il avant de se relever, passant une main sur son visage. Il finit par prendre délicatement la mienne, commençant à marcher. Il fait si sombre que nous ne discernons pas très bien la direction vers laquelle nous marchons. Mais Finnick ne ralentira pas. Son pas semble au contraire accélérer au fur et à mesure que nous avançons.

Je me réveille dans les bras de Finnick, sentant son souffle contre ma joue. Nous avons marché la veille jusqu'à ce que nos jambes ne puissent plus supporter le poids de nos corps. Je pense qu'il a pleuré.

Je frôle son visage du bout de mes doigts en l'observant dormir. Il n'a pas été épargné de quelques coupures, lui non-plus. Mais les siennes sont bien moins profondes que celles d'Ian ne l'étaient. Ian. Je ne verrai plus jamais son sourire. Je n'entendrais plus jamais sa voix, ni son rire. Je ne rigolerais plus jamais de ses blagues pourries souvent mal placées. Je ne pourrais plus l'observer dans la cuisine quand il fait des gâteaux colorés. Ma gorge se serre. Je pense à tous les moments que j'ai ratés. Ceux où j'aurais pu passer plus de temps avec lui. Les fois où il voulait me dire quelque-chose, mais que je répondais « Ca peut attendre. »

Si seulement j'avais pu faire quelque-chose pour éviter ça. Si seulement je n'avais pas pris Honey comme alliée. Si seulement j'avais écouté Finnick.

Je ne sais pas ce que je veux le plus. Mourir, ou la voir mourir. Peut-être les deux.

Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça. Elle avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec lui. Même, de tenir à lui. Je ne veux même pas savoir.

Mon regard se dévie sur le ciel bleu et sans nuages. Une brise souffle doucement sur mon visage. J'entends des oiseaux, non-loin de là. Je me redresse un peu pour pouvoir les apercevoir. Des mouettes. Enfin, je suppose que ce sont des mouettes. Il n'y en a pas dans le District 12. Seulement dans les livres et le District 4. Parce-qu'il y a la mer, là-bas, et que les mouettes vivent à la mer.

- La mer ? je fais tout en m'extirpant de l'étreinte de Finnick pour me relever.

- La mer. Répété-je d'un murmure en découvrant l'étendue d'eau qui s'étale un peu plus loin.

De l'eau bleu turquoise. Avec des reflets qui ressemblent à des petites étoiles scintillantes. Je n'avais jamais vu la mer. Et j'ai beau savoir que celle-là est synthétique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rester émerveillée devant le spectacle qu'elle offre à elle toute seule.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a... ? lance Finnick d'une voix endormie, se levant doucement.

J'ai dû le réveiller. Mais peu importe je pointe la mer du doigt en m'efforçant de dessiner un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

- Oh. Ça me rappelle le District 4. Continue-t-il une fois qu'il a suivi mon doigt du regard.

J'avais presque oublié qu'il vivait là-bas, avant qu'il ne s'installe dans le 12.

Nous rassemblons nos quelques affaires – Honey a pris le sac d'Ian et la couverture est restée avec lui, ce qui amoindrit considérablement le poids de notre chargement. Puis nous nous rapprochons de la mer, nous asseyant sur le sable bouillant.

- Une petite baignade ? suggère Finn'.

- Tu sais nager ? je rétorque.

- Mes parents m'ont appris quand j'avais six ou sept ans. Avant d'arriver dans le 12.

Je hoche vaguement la tête.

- Pas moi. J'ajoute.

- Pas grave, tu peux t'accrocher à moi, si tu veux. Sourit-t-il.

Je le considère un instant, lui et son faux sourire, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux soulignés de grandes cernes, puis finis par hocher la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Va pour une baignade.

Il élargit un peu son sourire. Finalement, j'ai du mal à savoir s'il est forcé ou non, parce-que je vois bien toute la tristesse dans son regard fatigué.

Il enlève sa chemise et son pantalon, restant ainsi en sous-vêtements, puis court se jeter dans une vague. Je ne sais pas si cette mer est aussi immense qu'elle en a l'air. Je me demande si nous pourrions sortir de l'arène, si nous nagions jusqu'au bout. J'en doute il doit y avoir un champ de force caché là, quelque-part sous nos yeux. Invisible.

- Tu viens ? lance Finnick en me tirant de mes pensées. Elle est bonne !

- J'arrive, répliqué-je.

J'enlève mes vêtements puis trottine à mon tour dans l'eau, en effet tiède.

Il me propose de monter sur son dos je m'exécute en enroulant mes bras autours de son cou.

- Je savais pas que tu avais des vertus de cheval, je murmure d'un infime sourire.

- Cheval de mer, me corrige-t-il d'un petit éclat de rire qui élargit mon sourire.

Il commence à avancer dans l'eau, ses pas étant ralentis par les vagues. Quand l'eau lui arrive aux épaules, il s'arrête et prend une grande inspiration, commençant à s'enfoncer dans l'eau, y plongeant la tête et me coulant avec lui par la même occasion. Je pousse un petit cri avant d'être totalement immergée.

Je lâche son cou et m'agrippe à son bras à la place. Je peine à ouvrir les yeux dans l'eau salée pour pouvoir apercevoir le visage flou et souriant de Finnick. Il remonte à la surface et je le serre dans mes bras pour reprendre mon souffle alors qu'il explose de rire sans que je sache trop pourquoi. Mais c'est communicatif Très vite, j'éclate de rire, moi aussi. Il coule de nouveau, me laissant cette fois le temps de prendre une inspiration. Je vois vaguement des bulles d'air sortir de ma bouche et celle du rouquin dont les cheveux flottent joliment au-dessus de la tête. Je suis toujours accrochée à son bras quand il se penche pour m'embrasser. Je ne sais pas si avoir le cœur qui bat à toute vitesse améliore les conditions pour rester en apnée sous l'eau. Je suppose que non, car en même pas dix secondes, je viens à cours d'oxygène et suis obligée de m'appuyer sur les épaules de Finnick pour revenir à la surface, reprenant mon souffle.

Il arrive lui aussi à remonter bien que ce soit probablement plus difficile puisque dans cette position, je l'appuie vers le fond.

- Eh, j'ai enfin trouvé le moyen d'être plus grande que toi ! je souris.

Sur la terre ferme, il doit faire une tête de plus que moi, si ce n'est un peu plus. Là, on pourrait presque croire au contraire.

- Profites-en bien, je pense que tu vas rapetisser dans...

- Une durée indéterminée ? je le coupe.

Il sourit.

- Si tu veux.

Je prends son visage entre mes mains puis l'embrasse à mon tour.

- On est quittes, maintenant, non ? je lui fais alors que nos nez se touchent.

- Presque, souffle-t-il sans perdre son sourire.

Puis, il nous ramène à la terre ferme en quelques brassées. Je m'allonge dans le sable, me servant de mon tas de vêtements comme coussin en attendant de sécher. Finnick m'imite.

Je pense que nous sommes les premiers tributs à être arrivés à cette plage. J'espère que nous serons les derniers.

Et ainsi nous passons le reste de la journée allongés sur le sable fin et doux, écoutant les vagues de la mer qui apporterait presque de la magie à ce lieu si nous pouvions oublier là où nous sommes vraiment.

Quand le ciel a déjà commencé à virer à des tons orangés, ça fait des heures que nous sommes là. Nous n'avons pas échangé une seule phrase. Je suppose que c'est parce-que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons réellement envie de parler. Pour moi, c'est surtout que ce nœud dans ma gorge m'empêche de dire un mot, chaque fois que je m'y essaie.

Mais quittes d'échanger une discussion, nous échangeons des regards. Des sourires. Les siens sont tristes. Pas vraiment comme ceux qu'il faisait dans l'eau, tout à l'heure. Ceux-là étaient sincères. Je le sais.

Il lui prend soudain l'envie de me planter un délicat baisé sur le front. J'ai du mal à discerner ses mouvements, le soleil me tapant en plein dans les yeux. Mais en une fraction de seconde, il se retrouve à me le cacher, maintenant juste au-dessus de moi, ses bras tendus de façons à le surélever largement au-dessus du sol. Il est à contre-jour. Mais je crois qu'il sourit. Encore. C'est dur, de sourire en toutes circonstances. Surtout quand ce ne sont que des imitations. De pâles imitations de sourires autrefois tellement heureux.

Il se penche –probablement pour m'embrasser. Encore. Mais je me contente de tourner vivement la tête sur le côté comme pour le repousser. Il grimace en fronçant les sourcils. Mais il ne dit rien. Encore. Il se contente donc de m'embrasser sur la joue, puis s'écroule à côté de moi.

- Eden... fait-il en caressant doucement mon visage.

Mais je ne réponds rien. Toujours rien. Pas un seul mot de veut sortir de ma bouche dont un son sort brièvement avant que je ne sente une larme rouler le long de ma joue. Finnick l'essuie d'un doigt, mais en vient une autre. Puis une autre. Puis une autre alors que mes lèvres se mettent à trembler. Et voilà que j'éclate en sanglots. Il me sert dans ses bras sans pour autant que je ne m'arrête de pleurer. Encore. Il caresse vivement mes cheveux en murmurant ce que les parents ont l'habitude de murmurer quand leurs enfants arrivent en larmes à la maison. « Chut, ça va aller. Ça va aller. Tout va s'arranger. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller. » Mais comme je sais que ça ne va pas aller, que rien ne s'arrangera plus jamais et que j'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer, même si je me sens en fin de compte bien et en totale sécurité dans les bras de mon rouquin. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de pleurer, même s'il continue sur un ton plus mélodieux :

**« ****_You can rest easy, tonight. Everything is gonna be alright, I promise._**** »**

Il chante.

**«****_Go to sleep and dream of me tonight. Everything may not be perfect but at least we try._****»**

Je ne me suis pas arrête de pleurer. Mais je crois que je sanglote moins fort.

**« ****_So tonight, sweet dreams, and sleep tight. I've been triyin' so hard, can't get you out of my mind, and if this is how it has to be, just promise you won't forget me. And I leave you with this lullaby, tonight._**** »**

Une berceuse. C'est une berceuse qu'il vient de chanter d'une voix magnifique bien qu'un peu cassée. Je ne savais pas qu'il chantait. Il me l'avait caché.

Je renifle. Sanglote un peu. Encore. Mais c'est malgré moi. J'arrêterais volontiers de pleurer comme un crocodile. Mais je n'y arrive pas. Alors il continue.

**« ****_I know that it hurts you, it hurts me too. I wish there was somethin' I could do to make it easier for you. Sometimes it's tough. Too soon to call it love, but I wanted to, yeah I wanted to. But it's too late now to say all the wonderful things that I thought of you..._**** »**

Ils sont là. Tous les mots. Toutes les phrases qu'il n'a pas dites aujourd'hui. Dans sa chanson. Je réprime encore quelques sanglots, puis resserre son étreinte. Je sens des gouttes d'eau tomber sur mon épaule. Pourtant, il ne me semble pas qu'il pleuve.

Peu à peu, je tombe de fatigue. Toujours blottie dans les bras de Finnick qui n'a pas cessé de jouer avec les boucles de mes cheveux.

Je sens comme une présence. Pas comme celle de Finnick. Je suis habituée à la sienne. Non, plutôt comme une intrusion. Quelqu'un qui m'observe. Epie chacun de mes rares mouvements. Lirait presque en moi. C'est effrayant, ce sentiment.

C'est effrayant.


	9. Chapter 9: Pain has a funny way

Chapter 9:

**Pain has a funny way of lettin' you know you're still alive.**

« Papa, c'est qui ces gens ? » j'avais demandé en remarquant les trois intrus qui se tenaient là, en plein milieu de **mon** salon, alors qu'il ne devait être que deux heure du matin. Ou trois : je n'étais pas vraiment sûre du calcul que j'avais fait sur la pendule accrochée au mur de ma chambre.

J'avais alors cinq ans, il me semble. Et le garçon qui avait l'air un peu perdu, encadré de deux personnes que je supposais être ses parents d'après leur ressemblance, était sûrement plus âgé que moi. Mais moins âgé que Ian, qui avait soufflé ses dix bougies peu de temps auparavant.

Le garçon en question n'avait rien de semblable avec les gens de mon District. Il n'était ni blond, ni brun. Ses yeux n'étaient ni bleus, ni bruns, ni gris. Il détailla la pièce un instant, les mains dans les poches de son sweatshirt, jusqu'à ce que son regard finisse par se poser sur moi. Sa mère lui chuchota quelque-chose. Il poussa un long soupir. Puis, alors que les adultes reprenaient leur discussion d'adulte, il s'approcha de moi sous mon regard méfiant.

« Salut, moi c'est Finnick. Junior Junior. » A-t-il alors lâché d'un mince sourire.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, à ce moment. Mais je n'ai rien répondu. Si ce n'est un « Eden. » que j'ai bafouillé en tournant la tête, une moue sur mon visage.

Un bruit semblable à un grognement me réveille. J'entends un bruissement e feuilles, des pas qui résonnent lourdement sur le sol. Ils viennent des hautes herbes, à une dizaine de mètres de Finnick et moi. Je discerne une ombre. Un second grognement. Je secoue doucement le bras de Finnick pour le réveiller.

- Finnick, je murmure. J'ai entendu des bruits.

Il a juste le temps d'ouvrir les yeux et de se redresser qu'une immense bête saute hors des hautes herbes en poussant un cri terrible, à glacer le sang. Finnick se lève maladroitement en saisissant son épée alors que le congénère de cette créature de n'approche lui aussi, d'un pas plus posé. Les deux bêtes nous fixent longuement en tournant autour de nous, de leur regard rouge sang et perçant. Ils poussent tour à tour des grognements, comme pour prévoir le moment où ils finiraient par nous bondir dessus. J'attrape discrètement mon arc et mon carquois sans les quitter des yeux. Ils sont plus grands que moi, même à quatre pattes. Des dents acérées sortent de leurs gueules. On dirait des sortes d'ours albinos à dents de sabres, croisés avec des léopards. Je tends mon arc en me levant doucement. Ma flèche siffle jusqu'à atteindre le flanc de l'une des deux bêtes, qui ne semble pas broncher pour autant. Mais elle s'arrête soudain. Je fais un pas en arrière et tire une autre flèche. Ça ne semble pas l'affecter. Au contraire, elle pousse un hurlement avant de me foncer dessus. Je ferme les yeux. C'est la fin.

« Non ! » hurle Finnick. J'entends le poids d'un corps qui tombe lourdement au sol. C'est celui de la mutation génétique dont le poitrail est taché de sang. Finnick se tient devant moi, titubant pour aller reprendre son épée qu'il a plantée dans la bête avant qu'elle ne m'atteigne. Mais elle l'a atteint, lui. De profondes griffures traversent son torse sanguinolent.

L'autre mutation commence à s'approcher dangereusement de nous, elle aussi. J'attrape rapidement mes affaires, pus saisit le bras de Finnick pour prendre mes jambes à mon cou. La bête pousse un grognement de fureur. Je m'engouffre dans les hautes herbes, sentant Finn' trébucher à multiples reprises derrière moi. Mais nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêter. Parce-que cette créature a commencé à nous poursuivre. Parce-que si nous nous arrêtons, nous sommes morts. Derrière le champ de hautes herbes semble se dresser une autre forêt que celle où nous avons passé près de sept jours. Il faut que j'arrive à y tirer Finnick. C'est plus facile de trouver une cachette parmi les arbres que sur une plaine.

Il nous faut plusieurs dizaines de secondes –qui semblent ne jamais en finir- pour y parvenir. Je cherche désespérément un endroit où je pourrais me cacher pour semer cette créature. Sans succès.

Soudain, Finnick m'entraîne dans un profond ravin, chutant lourdement sur un tapis de feuilles mortes et de mousse en même temps que moi. En face de nous se creuse une petite cavité, assez grande pour y glisser deux personnes. J'aide Finnick à se relever puis m'engouffre dans la petite paroi en deux temps trois mouvements. Je pousse un soupir de soulagement. Nous sommes sauvés. Du moins, j'espère que nous le sommes.

J'entends la démarche lourde et rapide de la mutation qui court au-dessus de nos têtes. Elle s'arrête. Pousse un énième grognement. Repart. Je détourne mon regard vers Finnick qui sert les dents en retenant ses larmes. Sa blessure continue de suinter.

- I-Il faut que je te fasse un bandage, je balbutie en commençant à me ronger les ongles.

Cette plaie n'est vraiment pas belle à voir.

- Quel genre de bandage ? il rétorque d'un éclat de rire malgré la larme qui roule le long de son visage.

- Q-Quoi ? je fais, ne comprenant pas. Eh ben, un... un bandage. Je...

Un parachute argenté tombe lentement devant la cavité en me coupant la parole.

- Wooo, j'ai un parachute ! reprend Finnick de plus belle en éclatant de rire.

Je crois que sa blessure le sonne un peu. Je vais chercher le parachute et y découvre un pot de crème, accompagné de pansements.

Je suppose qu'il faut appliquer la crème avant le pansement et en étale donc un gros paquet sur la plaie béante tandis que Finnick continue de serrer les dents. Puis j'entoure son torse de bandages, espérant que ça suffira à stopper le sang.

Enfin, je m'adosse à la paroi de la cavité, ramenant mes jambes contre moi. J'observe longuement Finnick, qui semble encore lutter contre la douleur sans broncher, malgré les produits précieux que nous avons reçus dans le parachute.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça... ? je me risque à demander.

- Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu encaisser un coup de Graor, fait-il d'un petit sourire après quelques instants de silence.

- Graor ? je réplique en levant un sourcil.

- Oui, c'est le nom que j'ai donné à cette-

- Oh et puis je m'en fiche, du nom que tu lui as donné ! je hurle en cachant mon visage. Il aurait fallu qu'une seconde de plus, et je serais...

- Je sais ! me coupe-t-il. Comment est-ce que tu voulais que je laisse ce monstre te... te tuer.. (il s'arrête. Probablement quand il voit que je me suis mise à pleurer de plus belle.) J-Je peux pas te laisser, Eden. Je peux pas !

Sa voix se brise.

- Ç-Ça fait depuis le début que je fais tout ce que je peux pour... pour ne pas que tu pleures, pour ne pas pleurer, mais...

Il commence lui aussi à fondre en larmes.

- Ça marche pas. J-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque-chose pour que tu te sentes mieux...

Son visage est illuminé de ce sourire triste qu'il a pris l'habitude de porter. Je ne l'avais jamais vu pleurer.

- J'aimerais tellement... pouvoir te dire qu'on a encore une chance...

Et à ces mots il continue de sangloter. Je ne veux pas le voir comme ça. Je ne peux pas supporter de voir des larmes couler sur un visage qui m'inspirait quelques semaines plus tôt un bonheur inconditionnel.

Alors plutôt que de le laisser reprendre son discours, je préfère attraper le col de sa chemise et planter un baiser sur ses lèvres au goût salé.

- Je... Je suis désolé... ajoute-t-il en ravalant ses larmes.

Je ne réponds pas. Je plonge simplement mon regard dans le sien. Quelques instants. Puis je baisse les yeux et recule pour reprendre la position que j'avais quelques secondes auparavant. « J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te dire qu'on a encore une chance. » C'est donc tout l'espoir qu'il lui reste. Des poussières. Rien de plus que des poussières.

Je prends mon visage dans mes mains. Je veux arrêter tout ça. Je veux revenir au temps où la pire chose qui pouvait nous arriver était d'être forcés à mettre d'affreux vêtements en hiver. Je veux revenir au temps où nous étions trop occupés à rire pour penser aux choses qui nous rendaient tristes. Ce temps-là me parait à des galaxies de celui où je demeure maintenant. Je jette un coup d'œil au dehors. Il fait toujours nuit. Je ne pense pas que l'hymne soit déjà passé ce soir. Il y a toujours ce nœud dans ma gorge. Il y a toujours des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues. Il y a toujours ce trou en plein dans mon cœur. Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes sans que je ne cesse de sangloter. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte à quel point je suis épuisée.

- Eden... commence Finnick en me fixant de derrière les mèches cuivrées qui cachent son visage.

Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir arrêté de pleurer, lui non-plus.

- Tu m'aimes pas. C'est ça ? il ajoute.

Je reste silencieuse durant un moment. En voilà, une bonne question. Est-ce que j'aime Finnick Junior Junior Odair ? Je suppose que la réponse a toujours été trop évidente pour que je ne me pose la question.

- Finnick, je... (je déglutis en le fixant longuement.) Je...

Je baisse les yeux. Les mots ne viennent pas.

- Moi si, fait-il en baissant la tête.

Il rit légèrement.

- Depuis... presque toujours... reprend-t-il en balbutiant d'une voix fatiguée. Je me suis toujours demandé si on finirait ensemble. Je suppose que j'ai fini par ne plus y croire. Parce-que tu étais ma meilleure amie. Tu étais tout. Et pas assez...

Je continue de l'observer sans rien dire en me mordillant doucement la lèvre.

Si seulement nous avions le temps devant nous.

- Moi aussi ! je finis par bégayer d'une petite voix.

Le silence s'installe. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Mon histoire est la même. A part la partie du meilleur ami que l'on peut remplacer par « des filles qui lui couraient après à la moindre occasion ». Je ne sais pas si j'ai dit la bonne réponse. Mais il ne dit rien. Je n'ose pas relever la tête pour le regarder encore. Mon cœur va exploser.

- Vient, fait-il d'une voix douce après quelques minutes.

Je m'exécute en marchant à quatre pattes, sans lever on regard sur lui.

Il dépose un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne. Je pose alors ma tête sur son épaule tandis qu'il passe son bras autours de la mienne.

Mes paupières se ferment toute seules.

Je suis si fatiguée.

- Jolie crinière, me lance Finnick en me réveillant, enroulant son doigt dans mes cheveux, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Je n'ai pas besoin de me regarder dans un miroir pour deviner l'état de ma « crinière ».

- Je pense que je vais te frapper, je rétorque en lui lançant un faux regard noir.

- Peut-être que je te frapperais en retour. (Il hausse les épaules)

- Avec tes lèvres, sur mes lèvres, c'est ça ? je lance un fronçant un sourcil.

Nous nous fixons un instant puis explosons de rire.

Est-ce que la soirée d'hier a vraiment existé ? Ou n'était-ce que l'un de mes cauchemars ?

La blessure de Finnick doit aller mieux. Ses pansements sont restés blancs, à part quelques petites taches de sang séché.

- Honey est morte, souffle-t-il en regardant la forêt au dehors de la petite cavité. Son visage était dans le ciel, hier.

Je suis son regard. Je suis contente que cette fille soit morte. Mais le trou dans mon cœur n'en est pas plus comblé qu'il ne l'était hier. Alors je continue d'observer les immenses arbres grouillant de minuscules bestioles. Il pleut. Je déteste la pluie. Je ne me sens pas d'attaque à reprendre la marche. Je ne veux plus me battre. Que ce soit contre des ennemis en chair et en os, ou des choses qui assaillent mon esprit. Sans cesse.

Nous restons plusieurs heures sans sortir de la cavité. Nous avons presque terminé nos réserves de nourriture. Il faudra que j'aille chasser. Il faudra que je quitte les bras de Finnick. Il faudra le laisser seul.

Mais je ne veux pas. Je veux juste profiter de chaque seconde qu'il me reste à passer avec lui. Parce-que viendra un moment où je me réveillerais, et je réaliserais qu'il n'est pas à mes côtés. Viendra un matin où je ne me réveillerais pas.

- Eh, j'ai trouvé les tourtereaux ! hurle la voix d'un garçon qui vient d'arriver en face de notre abri.

Je me souviens de son visage encadré de longs cheveux blond paille, dont les yeux bleu profond semblent venir tout droit de la mer. C'est l'un des garçons du 4. Il est rapidement suivit d'une fille aux longs cheveux roux. Je me souviens d'elle, aussi. Echo. C'est elle qui ressemble à Finnick comme à deux goûtes d'eau. J'attrape un sac tandis que Finnick prend l'autre. Quelque-chose me dit que leurs intentions ne sont pas des plus amicales, aux vues des sabres étincelants qu'ils ont dans les mains. Je commence à courir vers la seule « sortie » qui se profile devant mes yeux. Mais naturellement, le blond me barre la route, mettant aussitôt sa lame sous ma gorge, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Ça me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi, ma belle, mais ça fait depuis le début qu'on te cherche, toi et ton...

Il ne peut pas finir sa phrase. L'épée de Finnick le lui en empêche quand elle le frappe en plein dans le crâne. Du sang gicle sur mon visage alors que je pousse un cri horrifié. Un coup de canon retentit.

- Eh ! Caspian, non ! fait la fille en se ruant sur lui.

Elle lève sur nous un regard remplit de rage, ouvrant la bouche comme pour commencer à nous injurier de tous les noms. Mais je suppose que nous n'avons pas le temps de l'écouter J'attrape la main de Finnick pour commencer à courir aussi vite qu'il m'est possible de le faire. Finn' semble gémir à chaque pas que nous faisons, mais tout comme hier soir, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous arrêter.

Quand je déduis que nous avons semé la rouquine, je m'arrête doucement en reprenant mon souffle.

- J-Je crois qu'on l'a semée, je lance en me retournant.

Mais Finnick n'est pas là. Je me retourne de tous les côtés, mon cœur commençant à s'emballer.

Je panique.

- F-Finnick ? je balbutie d'une petite voix en voyant sa silhouette se dessiner derrière quelques arbres.

Je cours vers lui. Mais en quelques secondes à peine poussent des dizaines d'arbres en face de moi. Sous mes yeux. Assurément un coup des juges. Les troncs des arbres sont si serrés, cet espace est tellement dense, que je ne peux pas passer plus d'un bras entre deux arbres. Comme un mur naturel qui barrerait la minuscule route qui me sépare de Finnick.

Je sens mes genoux se dérober sous mon poids.

- Finnick ! je m'époumone en passant mes mains sur mon visage.

- Eden ! répond sa voix qui semble venir de plusieurs kilomètres de moi.

J'ai lâché sa main. C'est pour ça que les arbres ont pu nous séparer.

Parce-que j'ai lâché sa main.


	10. Chapter 10: One of these days

Chapter 10:

**One of these days the sky's gonna break**

- Je vais essayer de contourner les arbres ! je hurle en tentant d'apercevoir Finnick derrière la masse végétale qui se dresse devant moi.  
Je suis toujours écroulée au sol, ayant commencé à me ronger les ongles pour m'occuper les mains et oublier que j'ai infiniment envie de pleurer. Qu'il y a une boule dans ma gorge qui m'empêche presque de respirer normalement.  
J'attrape mon sac et me lève lentement, commençant à tituber le long des arbres. Cherchant du regard la moindre faille dans ce mur semblant infranchissable. Je marche sans m'arrêter. Sans faire une halte même quand mon estomac crie famine. Même quand il se remet à pleuvoir. Même quand mes jambes fatiguent et que l'envie de m'écrouler pour pouvoir pleurer me tente corps et âme.  
Quand je finis par céder à la tentation, le ciel est déjà sombre. Je m'adosse à un arbre pour y glisser jusqu'à finir assise par terre. Je saisis mon sac. Il reste encore une dose de pâtes séchées dedans, si je me souviens bien. Finnick devrait avoir un peu de viande dans le sien. Quand j'ouvre la fermeture éclair, je découvre un reste de viande. Celui que Finnick était sensé avoir. J'ouvre toutes les autres poches en quelques gestes. Rien. Pourtant j'avais dû glisser dans l'une d'entre elles le bout de chemise sur lequel j'avais écrit mon message le second jour des jeux. « Au cas où... »  
Nous avons probablement échangé nos sacs quand Echo et le garçon du 4 nous ont surpris dans la grotte. J'espère qu'il pourra lire mon message. J'espère qu'il n'abandonnera pas. J'espère que je parviendrais à le retrouver. J'espère qu'il avait tort, hier, dans la cavité. Que nous avons encore une chance. Même une toute petite. Même une seule sur un million.  
Les arbres semblent moins tassés les uns contre les autres maintenant. Mais il a toujours l'air difficile de se frayer un passage dans cette masse imposante. De toute façon, je ne peux plus bouger. Mes jambes, mes bras me font mal. Je suis trempée à cause de cette pluie qui n'en finit pas, qui passe même au travers du feuillage de ces immenses arbres. Je mords dans une tranche de viande séchée sans trop de conviction. Je n'ai pas vraiment faim même si le dernier « repas » que j'ai eu remonte à ce matin. Puis je referme le sac et le serre contre moi. Je recommencerais la marche demain. Si j'en ai la force. En attendant, je me contente d'espérer que les juges nous réservent le même sort que celui des premiers amants maudits, Peeta et Katniss. Qu'ils n'ont pas eu leur dose de romance. Qu'ils ont eu assez de sang versé.

Mes yeux fatigués s'ouvrent difficilement quand l'hymne finit comme à son habitude par interrompre mon sommeil. Le visage émacié de Neil Hawthorne et de Diams brillent dans le ciel. Si même eux ont fini par tomber, je suppose qu'elle est là, la chance que je cherche. Mais il semble que le visage des Hawthorne de soient pas les seuls à s'afficher dans le firmament ce soir. Mon souffle est coupé. Mon regard figé sur le visage de Finnick. Ce n'est pas possible. Ce n'est pas possible. Il n'avait pas tenu jusque-là pour mourir maintenant. Il n'a pas le droit de me laisser ! Des larmes coulent toutes seules sur mes joues alors que, déjà, mon corps est secoué de sanglots tandis que je sers toujours mon sac entre mes bras. C'est comme si le monde s'écroulait tout autour de moi. Il est mort. C'est comme ça que ça se finit. Je ne le reverrais plus jamais. Ni lui, ni sons sourire. Ses baisers. Que me reste-t-il, maintenant ? Plus grand-chose. Il me reste ce cœur dont le trou occupe à présent toute la place il me reste ce mélange de tristesse et de rage envers le Capitole. Et conter moi-même.  
Je me lève maladroitement en attrapant mon arc. Puis je commence à marcher en vacillant. Je n'aurais pas dû lâcher sa main. Si je ne l'avais pas lâchée, il serait vivant, à mes côtés, maintenant. Mais je l'ai perdu, tout comme j'ai perdu Ian. Et comme je suis en train de me perdre dans cette forêt sombre dont les arbres prenant des formes spectrales semblent m'inviter à m'engouffrer toujours plus loin. Une épaisse brume se glisse entre les troncs sombres. Je ne vois presque plus rien. A part une sorte de lumière chaleureuse qui vient d'émerger au loin. On dirait une sorte de torche, qui avance doucement vers moi.  
- Eden ! lance une voix espiègle me semblant familière.  
C'est celle d'Honey. Mais elle est sensée être morte... Je donc continue d'avancer, d'un pas plus prudent. Les larmes ne se sont pas arrêtées de couler sur mes joues depuis tout à l'heure, bien que je fasse ce que je peux pour réprimer mes sanglots.  
- Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
Cette voix. Elle aussi est familière. C'est celle d'Ian. Comme pour l'autre, elle semble venir de cette lumière qui continue de s'approcher. Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Ian n'est pas en vie. Il ne peut pas être là. Ce ne sont que des hallucinations.  
Et ainsi, le rire aussi chaleureux que cette sorte de flamme au loin, celui qui ressemble à celui de Finnick, n'est qu'une hallucination. Ces voix qui ne s'arrêteront pas de m'appeler et de résonner dans ma tête ne sont que des hallucinations. Ce ne sont que des illusions. Ma tête va exploser si elles continuent de m'assaillir. Je n'en peux plus. La lumière est toute proche. Elle est là, à quelques mètres. Le brouillard autour d'elle semble un peu se dissiper, si bien que je peux percevoir la créature immense qui se dresse devant moi. Son pelage orange et luisant se tache d'écailles vertes et brillantes par endroits. Sa tête et sa longue queue sont celles d'un renard. J'ai l'habitude d'en voir. Mais ceux qu'il m'a été donné d'observer dans la forêt du 12 ne sont pas à la même taille que moi. Ils ne sont pas flanqués de centaines de petites dents pointues et acérées qui sortent de leur gueule. Et quand ils glapissent, mon sang ne se glace pas lorsque je peux apercevoir toutes leurs rangées de dents.  
Je fais un pas en arrière. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de rester là. De ne pas m'enfuir. Peut-être l'instinct de survie. Peut-être la peur. Mais au lieu d'avoir enfin une chance d'en finir, je me contente de tourner les talons pour commencer à courir à toutes jambes. Les branches des arbres griffent mon visage, je manque de glisser sur ce mélange de feuilles mortes et de boue à chaque pas que je fais.  
Soudain, mon pied heurte la racine d'un arbre. Je chute lourdement. Je vois le renard qui s'approche au trot, déjà à quelques mètres de moi. Le temps que je me relève, et il sera là. C'est la fin cette fois je n'ai plus la force de m'échapper. Je fixe le monstre qui continue de s'approcher en montrant ses dents affûtées.  
Je sens une main se resserrer sur mon poignet. Puis je suis tirée vers le haut jusqu'à me remettre sur mes pieds. J'ai à peine le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au garçon qui vient de me relever qu'il m'embarque de nouveau dans la course que j'avais commencée. Je jette un regard par-dessus mon épaule tout en me laissant entraîner. Les voix que j'entendais reprennent leurs appels. La voix d'Ian et de Finnick. Qui semblent sortir de la gueule édentée de la créature luisante.  
- Eden, non !  
- Eden, t'en vas pas !  
Puis elles se mettent à devenir plus plaintives. Plus dérangeantes encore. Comme des pleurs, qui à chaque éclat de voix me frapperaient de coups violents.  
- Taisez-vous ! je m'époumone en me retournant vers le monstre.  
Je m'écroule au sol en me recroquevillant sur moi-même, fondant de nouveau en larmes.  
- Vous êtes morts, je sanglote d'un souffle. Vous êtes morts...  
Je ne veux plus me lever, je ne veux plus qu'on me sauve. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi tout le monde s'obstine à me sauver. Mais le garçon aux yeux gris perçant qui m'avait relevé quelques instants plus tôt recommence, et me tire juste à temps des griffes – ou plutôt de la gueule- de cette chose qui avait failli m'atteindre.

Je pense que nous avons semé ce cauchemar sur pattes depuis quelques minutes déjà. Parce-que ce garçon aux cheveux noir de jais a ralentis le pas. Je boîte un peu –probablement parce-que ma cheville en a pris un coup quand il m'a relevée pour la seconde fois- et mes vêtements sont pleins de boue. Nous arrivons devant une petite tente. En toile noire.  
- Tu peux entrer dedans, fait le garçon.  
Je ne réponds rien et le considère simplement du regard, sans faire un geste. Il doit avoir deux ou trois années de plus que moi, même si s'il n'est pas beaucoup plus grand que je ne le suis. Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne me tuera pas une fois que je serais rentre dans cette tente ? Pas grand-chose dans son regard presque assassin ne m'indique qu'il est toujours pacifique. Mais je pénètre tout de même dans le petit abri –où trainent une ou deux armes, une couverture et un sac similaire au mien.  
Je m'assieds en tailleur dans un coin et décris chacun de ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il s'affale sur sa couverture comme si c'était un lit.  
- De rien, lance-t-il.  
- J'ai pas dit merci, je finis par lâcher après quelques instants de silence.  
- Pourtant tu devrais c'est plutôt gentil de ma part de t'avoir sauvée de cette bestiole. Alors qu'on est plus que trois dans l'arène, en plus.  
Trois : Lui. Moi. Je suppose que la dernière doit être Posy. La fin approche. J'ai l'impression d'être dans ce décor devenu chaotique depuis des siècles.  
- J'avais pas besoin que qui-que-ce-soit ne me sauve...  
Je ramène mes jambes contre mn corps pour pouvoir poser ma tête contre mes genoux tandis qu'il reprend  
- Ton copain... Enfin ton amant. Maudit. Enfin. Le roux, là, commence-t-il maladroitement. Il était pas avec toi ?

Je ne réponds rien, gardant mon visage caché derrière mes jambes.  
- T'as eu de la chance que je sois passé par là, tout à l'heure... continue-t-il.  
- Pourquoi tu as pas laissé le renard me dévorer, si on est plus que trois ?  
- J'aurais plus identifié ça à un crocodile. (Je lève ma tête pour le fusiller du regard.) Un coup de tête.  
- Un coup de tête... je répète d'un rire peu sincère en levant les yeux.  
- Et puis j'aime pas voir des jolies filles comme toi en détresse...  
Il esquisse un sourire se voulant probablement séducteur mais me paraissant plutôt comme grimaçant voire mesquin, et commence à se pencher vers moi. Je le repousse en mettant une main en plein sur son visage, grimaçant à mon tour – mais volontairement, pour ma part.  
Il se redresse alors et lance comme si de rien n'était  
- Moi, c'est Wren.  
- Eden.  
- Je sais.

Je reste plusieurs jours dans la tente du dénommé Wren, à dormir pour rattraper le bon nombre d'heures de sommeil que j'ai ratées. Il me laisse manger de ses vivres, bien que l'appétit ne soit pas vraiment là pour moi en ce moment. Il recommence parfois à me faire des avances, que je repousse tout aussi « sèchement » que pour la première. Parce-que bien-sûr, je le trouve ridicule et méprisant avec son faux air de séducteur qui chercherait à cacher toute la haine que je peux voir dans son regard. Mais surtout parce-que je ne peux pas sortir Finnick de mes pensées, lui et tous les souvenirs qui s'y rapportent.  
Je ne sais pas si l'expression « avoir le cœur bris » peut s'appliquer à mon cas. J'ai juste l'impression de ne plus avoir de cœur. De ne plus raisonner. C'est comme si on avait enlevé les deux morceaux de moi qui comptaient le plus. Ian. Finnick. Ils ne faisaient pas partie de ma vie. Ils _étaient_ ma vie. Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant. Il parait qu'on ne se rend compte de la valeur des gens que quand ils ne sont plus là. C'est vrai. Chaque fois que je me réveille de l'un de ces affreux cauchemars où tout semble démesurément terrorisant, j'espère de tout mon cœur que ce qui s'est passé ce dernier mois n'était rien de plus que l'un de ces cauchemars. Un mauvais rêve de plus. D'ailleurs, ceux où je me vois moi-même mourir doivent-être les meilleurs rêves que j'ai jamais eus.  
Quand je ne dors pas, la seule chose qu'il me reste à faire est de penser. « Et si nos grands-parents n'avaient pas mené cette foutue révolution ? » « Et si nos noms n'avaient pas été choisis pour participer à ces jeux ? » « Et si je n'avais pas pris Honey comme alliée ? » « Et si je n'avais pas lâché la main de Finnick ? » « Et si Wren n'avait pas décidé de se balader par cette nuit sombre et brumeuse, dans une forêt lugubre durant les Hunger Games, au moment où cette mutation génétique m'a « surprise » ? » . « Avec des si, on peut aller loin », disait mon père. J'aimerais bien aller loin, avec ces si-là. Mais naturellement, je ne peux pas.  
Et de la même manière je ne peux pas sortir de cette tente Aussi humide et moisie soit-elle, je ne me sens d'attaque à me lever pour reprendre cette marche qui me conduira je-ne-sais-trop-où. J'ai conscience que les juges me font une faveur en me laissant ce répit. Il faut dire qu'ils ont dû avoir assez de rebondissements, cette dernière semaine. Mais ça ne durera pas infiniment. Wren et moi le savons. Enfin, surtout moi comme je passe mon temps à réfléchir –quand lui passe le sien dans la forêt, probablement à chasser comme il ramène du gibier.  
- Je suppose que c'est l'heure, fait Wren en regardant au dehors. La pluie s'est arrêtée depuis ce matin. C'est presque si on pourrait voir l'arc-en-ciel et les oiseaux gassouiller en virevoltant dans le ciel bleu. Comme à mon habitude, je ne réponds rien. Hoche simplement la tête en détournant mon regard sur lui. Je comprends naturellement ce qu'il signifie par « c'est l'heure ». C'est l'heure de nous quitter. Je suppose que nous avions formé une sorte d'alliance. Mais c'est à ce stade des jeux que l'on les brise.  
Il sort de l'abri après avoir attrapé ses affaires. Je l'imite.  
- Tu laisses ta tente ici ? je demande en fixant le bout de toile pleine de boue.  
**- Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux voyager léger, à ce stade...**  
Nous restons là, face à face, à fixer la tente un instant avant qu'il ne reprenne.  
- Au revoir, miss Mellark-Everdeen, sourit-il.  
Et cette fois, j'accepte son baiser. Mais juste parce-qu'il l'aura convoité depuis longtemps. Parce-qu'il m'a surprise avec celui-là, aussi. Mais comme je veux essayer de paraître un semblant gentil, quand il me murmure un petit « Merci », je ne dis rien et me contente de forcer un petit sourire sur mes lèvres. Histoire de dire que je le remercie aussi. Mais au fond je suis plutôt contente de pouvoir enfin me débarrasser de lui – sans que l'un de nous deux ait eu à tuer l'autre, qui plus est.  
Puis je tourne les talons et commence à m'éloigner de lui. Je pense qu'il ne restera qu'un jour, où peut-être deux avant la fin des jeux. Bien que je n'affectionne pas particulièrement Wren, j'espère que nous ne serons pas les deux derniers tributs restants dans l'arène. Ou, plus généralement, j'espère que je ne ferais pas partie des deux derniers tributs restant dans l'arène. Si je suis parvenue à trouver la force de marcher, je n'aurais probablement pas celle d'assurer le spectacle final des Hunger Games.  
Je fais tourner ma broche entre deux doigts sans m'arrêter de marcher. J'avais oublié que je l'avais accrochée à ma chemise. C'est en quelques sortes à cause de ce geai moqueur que je suis ici. En quelques sortes. Je l'enlève et le glisse dans l'une des multiples poches de mon pantalon. La forêt devient moins dense au fur-et-à-mesure que j'y avance. Puis je peux apercevoir la plaine, qui semble s'étendre à l'infini. Je suppose que c'est celle d'où j'étais partie aux débuts des jeux. Je ne dois pas être loin de la corne d'abondance, en conséquent. Et de la même manière je ne pense pas que Posy doit avoir trouvé refuge très loin non-plus.  
Au bout de quelques temps sans m'être arrêtée, je finis par faire une pause pour manger un morceau. Wren m'a laissé des baies dans mon sac. Je suppose que j'aurais dû le remercier pour ça, c'est toujours mieux que rien même pour quelqu'un qui n'a pas d'appétit. Je mange les petits fruits un par un sans quitter la plaine du regard. Un coup de canon retentit. Je me fige. Est-ce Posy qui vient de tomber à terre ? Ou Wren ? Dans les deux cas, savoir l'un vivant ne me réjouira pas plus que si c'était l'autre. J'avale une poignée de baie d'un coup et me relève pour reprendre la marche. Plus tôt ce sera finit et mieux ce sera. Je doute que je puisse gagner. Mais même si j'ai une chance, je doute que ce soit mieux que de mourir. Je tiens mon arc à la main au lieu de leu passer autours de mon épaule comme j'en avais pris l'habitude, observant le paysage, à l'affut du moindre mouvement. Maintenant, je peux voir la corne d'abondance, étincelant au loin.  
- Hey, comme on se retrouve !  
Mon regard se détourne immédiatement sur la fille qui s'appuie sur son javelot, à peine à une ou deux dizaines de mètres de moi. Un sourire en coin est dessiné sur ses lèvres. Posy. Comme à son habitude, ses longs cheveux blonds tirants au blanc et ses yeux d'un brun clair et orangé font un étonnant contraste avec sa peau bronzée.  
- Alors comme ça Finnick est mort, hein ? lâche-t-elle comme si ça n'avait pas plus d'importance que la pluie et le beau temps.  
- Comme Ian. Ajoute-t-elle d'un haussement d'épaules. C'est malheureux.  
Si j'avais un tant soit peu de courage, je suppose que j'irais lui enfoncer son javelot dans le ventre à cet instant précis. Mais le courage, je suppose qu'il m'a abandonné depuis quelques temps.  
- C'est bizarre que ce soit Honey qui l'ai tué, tu trouves pas ? (Elle élargit son sourire quand elle voit le regard interrogé que je lui lance. Comment pourrait-elle savoir que Honey était la responsable alors qu'elle n'était pas là ? ) C'était un arrangement entre elle et moi, si tu veux savoir. Elle se chargeait d'éliminer l'un des membres de votre groupe, et je l'autorisais à devenir mon alliée. Il faut dire qu'elle croyait que c'était avec moi qu'elle avait le plus de chance de survivre.  
- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? je demande.  
En réalité ça ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça, de savoir comment cette fille est morte. Enfin si, mais je pense déjà savoir la réponse.  
- En fait, elle n'avait pas la moindre utilité pour moi, et puis elle était plus énervante qu'autre chose... fait-elle en faisant tourner son doigt autours de la pointe de son arme.  
Elle n'a même pas besoin d'expliquer que je comprends. C'est _elle_ qui l'a tuée. C'est à cause d'elle que mon frère est mort. Elle s'est servie de la naïveté de la pauvre Honey pour pouvoir se venger. D'ailleurs, de quoi ? Du fait que je l'ai empêchée de violer Finnick ? Soudain, j'en veux un peu moins à Honey. Elle m'apparaît même comme la victime. Enfin ça n'a plus grande importance maintenant qu'elle est morte.  
Je prends mon courage et mon arc à deux mains et attrape une flèche dans mon carquois. Finalement, voir cette fille survivre après ce qu'elle a infligé à Ian, Finnick, Honey et moi est peut-être bien plus affreux que de survivre moi-même. Le dégoût que j'éprouve pour elle est tellement grand que j'en oublie presque la peur que j'avais avant qu'elle ne se mette à parler de son arrangement avec Honey. Elle lâche un petit éclat de rire.  
- Si j'étais toi j'oublierais cette idée, lance-t-elle d'un sourire hilare.  
Elle fait tournoyer son javelot entre ses mains avant d'armer son bras. Je déglutis difficilement et tends mon arc d'un geste rapide. Puis je relâche ma flèche. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai atteint Posy. Parce-que je m'écroule au sol avant d'avoir pu jeter un coup d'œil à la blonde. Sa lance m'a presque happée vers le sol, aussitôt qu'elle m'a atteinte. J'ai du mal à respirer. J'ai peur de regarder ma hanche qui me fait horriblement souffrir, à un tel point que la douleur semble presque imaginaire. C'est comme quand on passe ses mains sous de l'eau bouillante. Au début on peut penser que c'est de l'eau glacée, alors qu'elle est chaude. Quand je me décide à constater les dégâts, je remarque que le javelot me traverse la hanche de part en part. Le voir ne fais qu'amplifier la douleur, m'arrachant un gémissement. Une flaque de sang commence à se former autour de moi. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Je me demande si je pourrais entendre le coup de canon qui tonnera ma propre mort. Probablement pas. Je trouve ça dommage, parce-que tant qu'à pouvoir entendre le coup de canons des autres, autant pouvoir entendre le sien. Ou peut-être que cet argument est complètement tordu. Je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai l'impression que la nuit tombe. C'est soudain, parce-que quelques instants auparavant le soleil brillait encore haut dans le ciel. Je suppose que c'est là que mon histoire se finit. J'ai un peu peur.  
« J'aurais essayé. » je me murmure dans un souffle. « J'aurais essayé. »


	11. Chapter 11: Shattered (FIN!)

Chapter 11 (fin):

**Shattered **

Allongé sur un lit aux draps blancs maculés, je fixe l'écran de télévision en face de moi. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je suis enfermé dans cette petite chambre, à regarder le déroulement des jeux. Apparemment je suis au District 2. Bien-sûr, je n'ai aucun moyen de le vérifier puisque les fenêtres de la pièce sont barricadées « pour des raisons de sécurité », mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne croirais pas le vieil homme qui m'a donné cette information. « Gale Hawthorne ».

Ledit Gale m'a diagnostiqué une jambe cassée et un tas d'autres plaies, importantes ou non. En tentant de remonter le long du mur d'arbres, après que j'ai lâché la main d'Eden, j'avais heurté un rocher et m'étais blessé à la jambe, de ce que je me souviens. Cette espèce de plâtre qu'on m'a mis peut en témoigner.

C'est aussi lui qui m'a tiré de l'arène alors que je me trouvais assez près du champ de force qui délimitait ses limites. Il paraît qu'il a trouvé un « défaut dans la cuirasse » qui a permis de s'introduire dedans et arracher ma puce sans être repéré par le Capitole. Je lui dois une fière chandelle. Si je n'étais pas sorti de l'arène à temps je serais assurément mort à cette heure. Je ne suis pas totalement tiré de mon pétrin sachant que le Capitole doit être à ma recherche, néanmoins. Il faut dire qu'un tribut qui sort de l'arène clandestinement, ça ne passe pas inaperçu… Les personnes chargées d'organiser les jeux auraient été forcés de faire tonner le canon annonçant ma mort quand ils ont constaté que j'avais été extirpé de l'arène. Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé. Ou je suppose que j'étais encore trop dans les vapes pour le savoir. Par contre, j'étais revenu à moi aux coups de minuits, le même jour. Quand mon visage a été affiché dans le ciel. Quand Eden s'est effondrée en larme. La voir dans cet état me fend le cœur. Pourtant je pense être en partit coupable de ces larmes-là. C'est ma faute si nous nous sommes séparés. Alors que nous étions en train de fuir cette fille qui ressemblait à peu près à mon propre reflet dans un miroir, j'ai progressivement lâché sa main. Il fallait saisir l'occasion. Il aurait fallu nous séparer tôt ou tard. Je suppose que j'aurais aussi dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire ça, parce-que, aussitôt ce mur d'arbres avait poussé, je le regrettais déjà.

Le soir de ma « mort » fut étrangement celle de Neil & Diams, aussi. J'ai vu le combat qui s'était déroulé entre les jumeaux. C'est Diams qui avait commencé à s'emporter contre son frère, puis ils ont attrapé leurs armes et les choses ont « mal tournées ». Diams avait survécu. Puis les caméras se sont concentrées sur la créature que les juges venaient de concocter, sorte de mélange entre une luciole et une autre bestiole. Mais je n'ai pas vu la mort de Diams. Quand j'ai demandé à Gale si elle avait été sauvée, comme moi, il m'a répondu que tout le monde n'avait pas pu avoir ma chance. Mais je suis presque sûr qu'elle doit être là, à se remettre de ses blessures, dans une pièce à côté de celle où je suis. Il a aussi dit qu'il m'autoriserait à retourner au District 12 « ou bien n'importe quel autre lieu » – parce-que « que diable en avait-il à faire »- quand la tournée de la victoire serait terminée. Peut-être qu'entre temps on aurait cessé de me chercher. Il semblerait que le Capitole n'ai pas trouvé bon d'avertir Panem que j'étais toujours en vie et que je leur avais échappé. Néanmoins, les pacificateurs seraient en train de me rechercher dans tous les Districts à cette heure, d'où le fait qu'il faille être prudent. Pour le moment. Je me doute bien que Gale n'a pas grand-chose à faire de moi. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a tiré de cet enfer. Il n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec Peeta à part ce petit air de démence qu'ils partagent tous les deux –naturellement, je trouve que Peeta est le plus taré des deux, allez savoir pourquoi. Je crois avoir compris qu'ils se connaissaient. Avant. Mais Gale s'arrange toujours pour ne pas dire plus de trois mots chaque fois qu'il vient me rendre visite. La plupart du temps c'est une femme d'à peu près son âge –c'est-à-dire très vielle- qui vient changer mes bandages ou me donner de quoi manger. Je crois qu'elle s'appelle Johanna. Ou un truc du genre. C'est fou comme la vraie nourriture m'avait manqué. Je ne savais même pas qu'on pouvait apprécier, par exemple, un ragout de trucs bizarres mélangés ensemble. Mais puisque ça a un goût de tomates et de pommes-de-terre, je dois dire que j'en suis plus friand que pour des écureuils à moitié crus. Ce qui n'aurait pas été le cas il y a quelques semaines.

Je me penche un peu vers la télévision pour mieux voir. Ça faisait des heures qu'Eden marchait. L'autre type s'était bêtement fracassé le crâne contre un rocher avant de tomber dans la rivière où il s'était noyé. Je trouve ça un peu idiot quand on est si proche de la fin. Mais finalement, le combat final opposera donc mon Eden, et Posy. Cette fille qui n'a même pas eu besoin de m'adresser de mots pour me laisser savoir que je la détestais déjà du plus profond de moi-même. Il faut dire qu'elle s'est très bien débrouillée pour faire passer ce message sans l'usage de la parole… Enfin, si. En réalité, elle m'_a_ adressé un autre message, clair et simple. « Soit mon allié au lieu d'être celui d'Eden et Ian, sinon je promets que je pourrais bien te frapper/ te violer » barrer la mention inutile.

Et voici la blonde décolorée qui se tient là, à quelques mètres d'Eden. Je retiens mon souffle les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Laius Handerscott et Blake Wenworth semblent ne plus tenir en place, au coin de l'écran, commençant à lâcher des commentaires tels que «Nous y sommes, Laius. » « Oui, oui nous y sommes, Blake ! » « Je crois que ces jeux vont enfin se terminer, Laius. » « Oh que oui, Blake. » « Avez-vous fait vos paris, Laius ? » « Je crois que j'ai oublié, Blake. Un peu comme dormir, vous savez. » « Oh, je connais ça, Laius ! » Si bien que ce que Posy vient de dire a totalement été masqué par les voix graves du speaker et de l'interviewer. Je soupire. Fronce les sourcils en voyant Eden tendre son arc et Posy armer son bras. Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres aussitôt que je vois la flèche d'Eden qui a atteint la blonde en plein dans le crâne. Elle tombe à terre. Je sauterais volontiers de joie si je n'avais pas ce plâtre. Et aussi si les caméras ne se tournaient pas vers Eden à ce moment précis. Elle aussi est tombée à terre. Sa hanche est transpercée de la lance de Posy et une flaque de sang ne tarde pas à se former autour d'elle. Je crois bien que mon sourire et mon enthousiasme sont retombés comme des soufflés. Elle ferme les yeux. Un coup de canon retentit. Deux hovercrafts apparaissent alors, prenant les deux filles dans chacun d'entre eux. Une musique triomphale retentit.

« Mesdames et messieurs »commence la voix de Laius Handerscott. « Laissez-moi vous présenter la gagnante de ces 126ème Hunger Games… »

Quand j'ouvre mes yeux, je suis éblouie par la luminosité de l'endroit. Suis-je morte ? Mes yeux se baladent dans chaque coin de la pièce, mes paupières papillonnant un peu. Je suis reliée à une machine un peu bizarre, par des fils qui sont attachés à mon poignet. Je me souviens vaguement de ce qui s'est passé avant. J'ai pu entendre le coup de canon tonner. J'ai cru que j'avais finalement pu entendre le mien. Du coup, il me semble que j'ai souris. C'est un peu bizarre, de sourire quand on a une lance qui vous transperce le ventre. Une lance dans le ventre… Ce détail vient de me revenir. Je soulève ma chemise de nuit, d'un blanc aussi immaculé que celui des murs et des draps. Absolument rien sur ma hanche ne pourrait témoigner qu'un javelot l'a traversée. Pas une seule égratignure. Rien. Je suppose que ça veut dire que je ne suis pas morte mais simplement l'heureuse gagnante de ces 126ème Hunger Games. Que les médecins du Capitole on fait ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour me redonner une apparence parfaitement parfaite. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormi des siècles.

J'arrache mes fils et sort doucement de mon lit. Je manque de tomber, comme si mes jambes avaient du mal à supporter mon poids. Sur une chaise aussi blanche que tout le reste de la pièce sont posés les mêmes vêtements que ceux que je portais dans l'arène. Je grimace. Parmi tous les millions de milliards de vêtements qu'on peut porter au Capitole, il faut que ce soit avec ceux-là que je doive recevoir mon équipe de préparation. Je les enfile rapidement puis m'assieds sur mon lit en attendant qu'on vienne me chercher. Comme je commence à poireauter, je décide de sortir. Derrière la porte, je découvre d'immenses couloirs que j'arpente quelques instants avant d'apercevoir plusieurs silhouettes à quelques mètres de là.

- Eden ! s'écrie Peeta en se retournant vers moi.

Je cours me jeter dans ses bras sans dire un mot.

- Je savais que tu allais gagner, ma peti'iote, murmure-t-il d'un sourire.

Puis c'est Daisy qui vient me féliciter en même temps qu'elle tapote le coin de son œil avec un mouchoir en tissu, suivie de toute mon équipe de préparation qui semblent fous de joie à l'idée de mon retour. Gem aussi semble content malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas ouvert la bouche, se contentant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête chaque fois que Dusk, Joyce ou Witness disent un mot. Je les dévisage tour à tour sans trop savoir quoi dire, ne cherchant même pas à rendre leurs sourires.

Après quoi je suis escortée par toute mon équipe de préparation dans la salle à manger où je peux picorer un peu de vraie nourriture. Enfin par vraie, je veux dire des trucs qui ne risquent pas de m'intoxiquer à chaque bouchée. Gem m'avertit que je ne dois pas trop me gaver si je ne veux pas avoir une crampe d'estomac lors de l'interview de tout à l'heure, mais de toute façon je ne pense même pas que ce que j'ai mangé au court de ce repas aurait suffi à nourrir un bébé de trois mois.

Nous retournons ensuite dans ma chambre, où je peux savourer le plaisir de prendre une douche bouillante parfumée à la lavande. Puis, une fois que j'en suis ressortie, cette équipe de gais lurons entreprennent de me coiffer, me maquiller et me faire les ongles. Ils ne cessent pas de discuter des jeux, comme des moulins à paroles, passant presque les quelques semaines où je suis restée dans l'arène en revue. Mais je ne les écoute pas mon esprit s'est déjà s'évadé dans des pensées bien plus vagues.

Gem revient munit d'une robe. Elle est dorée et teintée de noir par endroits. Celle que portait Katniss pour l'interview était la même, à l'exception que a sienne était dorée dans sa totalité.

- Je t'avais dit que je comptais ressortir une ou deux tenues de la fille du feu pour toi, sourit-il en m'aidant à l'enfiler.

- Elle est différente de l'originale, n'est-ce pas ? je demande en me fixant dans la glace.

- En effet. J'ai modifié un peu les couleurs… (Il attrape doucement un bout de tissu satiné noir pour le faire glisser entre deux doigts) Je pensais que le jaune n'était pas la couleur qui aurait le mieux convenu à ton cas.

- Je vois.

Je suppose que le noir est censé évoquer le deuil. Peut-être qu'il a bien fait de ne pas laisser cette robe tel quel. Pour la touche finale, Gem passe un serre-tête dans mes cheveux bouclés. Je ressemble à une vraie poupée, ainsi vêtue et maquillée.

Nous prenons l'ascenseur jusqu'au niveau où nous avions suivit notre entraînement. Je dois attendre dans la pénombre sous la scène en attendant que cette plaque métallique sur laquelle je suis debout me remonte, afin que je sois sous le feu des projecteurs. Je patiente plusieurs minutes, puis l'hymne résonne et la voix de Blake Wentworth s'élève pour saluer le public. Public qui applaudit à tout rompre dès que les noms de Joyce, Witness et Dusk sont annoncés. Puis vient celui de Daisy, celui de Gem et enfin celui de Peeta. Je sens ma plaque se hisser sous mes pieds, tentant de reprendre mon équilibre. Ce serait bête de faire mon entrée en me cassant la figure sur scène. La lumière m'aveugle et les acclamations de la foule m'assourdissent, si bien que j'ai du mal à remarquer que Blake m'invite à m'assoir dans le fauteuil magnifique qui se dresse à côté du sien. Du coup, il doit prendre ma main du bout des doigts pour attirer mon attention et me faire m'assoir dans ce fauteuil. Le temps que la foule se calme un peu, et Blake peut me lancer une ou deux plaisanteries auxquelles je m'efforce de répondre d'un petit sourire mal à l'aise. Et l'émission peut commencer. Elle est censée durée trois heures, et chaque citoyen de Panem est tenu de la regarder. Les lumières commencent à s'estomper et le sceau s'affiche à l'écran. J'avais totalement oublié que j'allais être forcée de regarder ça. En gros, ce sera un résumé des pires semaines de ma vie. Celles où j'avais accepté l'idée que j'allais mourir d'un jour à l'autre. Celles où j'ai perdu tout ce qui faisait de ma vie _ma vie. _J'aimerais pouvoir trouver une raison pour m'enfuir en courant. Ne pas avoir à subir ça. Mais c'est comme si j'étais clouée à mon fauteuil. Je ne trouve pas la force de me lever.

La première demi-heure est centrée sur la semaine post-Hunger Games, avec entre autres la moisson, l'ouverture des jeux et les interviews. Trente-huit des personnes que je vois à l'écran sont mortes à l'heure où je les regarde. Avant j'avais du mal à me représenter ce que ça faisait, 38 morts. Mais maintenant que j'ai pu gouter au sentiment de perdre deux personnes que j'aimais, presque coup sur coup, ces jeux semblent encore plus terribles, plus inhumains qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Je m'imagine à la place d'une famille derrière son écran, priant pour que leur enfant, leur frère ou leur sœur revienne sain et sauf au District. Être impuissant devant ce spectacle. Enfin je n'avais pas plus de pouvoir qu'eux, dans l'arène. Au contraire chacun de mes actes n'a fait qu'engendrer la mort de Finnick et Ian. J'aurais tellement préféré que ce soit l'un d'eux qui soit assis sur ce fauteuil ce soir, plutôt que moi.

L'action se déplace ensuite dans l'arène où, après une couverture détaillée du bain de sang, le montage se contente pour l'essentiel d'alterner les morts et les séquences avec Finnick, Ian, moi et Honey. Je revois ce moment où j'ai tué la fille du 13. Celui où mon cupcake est arrivé, et quand Finnick m'a embrassée ce soir-là. Celui où ces magnifiques papillons se sont acharnés sur Ian. Celui où il est mort. Là, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une boule dans ma poitrine. J'aimerais bien pouvoir pleurer si j'avais enfin le droit de me retrouver seule avec moi-même. Je crois que c'est la seule chose dont j'aurais envie, là, maintenant. De pleurer. Jusqu'à ce que je me sente un peu mieux, peut-être. Même si je doute que je puisse aller mieux. Dans la même nuit, nous pouvons voir le parcours d'Honey jusqu'à ce qu'elle retrouve Posy. Elles échangent un ou deux mots après quoi Posy plante son javelot en plein dans le cœur de la pauvre Honey, d'un air serein. Puis passe à l'écran le moment où j'ai découvert la mer. Notre baignade avec Finnick. Sa berceuse. Pas un seul mot n'a été coupé. Je peux savourer le son de sa voix pour l'une des dernière fois. Puis arrive Graor, et ce moment dans la cavité. Là encore, ils n'ont pas oublié une miette de la scène. J'ai l'air tellement bête, à éviter soigneusement de dire les mots que j'aurais dû dire ce soir-là. J'aurais dû lui dire que je l'aimais, ni plus ni moins. Mais je ne l'ai pas dit. Parce-que je suis idiote, probablement. Maintenant je regrette de ne pas pouvoir remonter le temps et lui avoir déballé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur ces dernières années. Echo et Caspian finissent par intervenir. Je suis presque sûre qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux deux, mais il n'y a presque aucun moment que les caméras ont filmé qui pourrait le prouver. Je revois encore la giclée de sang venant du garçon se projeter sur mon visage. Je fixe nos mains, à moi et Finnick, qui finissent par s'échapper. Les arbres qui jaillissent du sol. En général, les juges trouvent toujours des moyens pour rendre les modifications dans l'arène peu identifiables, si bien que, par exemple, une avalanche ou un tsunami qui noie un tribut peu passer pour une mort « accidentelle ». Là, c'est comme s'ils n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre recours pour nous séparer que de dresser ces arbres entre nous. C'est un peu pitoyable, vu de là. Mais quand la caméra se tourne sur Finnick qui hurle mon nom, mon cœur se serre. Ses bandages étaient tout ensanglantés, il semblait peiner ne serait-ce que pour bouger, mais il a tout de même trouvé la force de se relever pour tenter de se frayer un passage entre deux arbres. Nos mains se touchaient presque. Nous n'étions qu'à un ou deux mètres à peine l'un de l'autre. Les caméras se tournent alors sur le combat Neil/Diams, qui semble avoir lieu en raison du fait que, d'après Diams, Neil soit devenu totalement « inconscient », « inhumain », « un monstre ». Et c'est presque sans perdre son sang-froid qu'elle a tué son propre frère.

Par contre, sa mort à elle n'est pas filmée. Tout comme celle de Finnick. Ce qui est plutôt étrange pour des « tributs stars » comme eux. J'aurais aimé savoir, au moins, comment il était mort. Etait-ce quelqu'un qui l'avait tué ? Avait-il succombé à ses blessures ? Je ne le saurais jamais, à tout point de vue. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien changer ?

La fin des jeux se déroule alors sous mes yeux. Ma rencontre avec la mutation génétique, puis Wren. Puis notre « séparation ». Puis sa mort. Je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit vraiment mort d'une façon si idiote. J'aurais au moins imaginé qu'il se soit battu durement contre une autre mutation génétique avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Mais non il s'est simplement éclaté le crâne contre un rocher, puis il est tombé dans la rivière, et s'en était finit. Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment triste de voir ça. Je suppose que non, parce-que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Comme si j'avais pris l'habitude de voir des gens mourir.

C'est la fin des trois heures de l'émission. On rejoue l'hymne encore une fois, et tout le monde se lève tandis que le président Shawdes en personne grimpe sur la scène, suivit d'une petite fille qui porte la couronne sur un coussin. Il la pose alors sur ma tête et s'ensuit de nouveau d'interminables minutes d'applaudissements et d'acclamations. Blake souhaite ensuite une bonne nuit au public, puis leur rappelle de ne pas oublier l'interview finale qui se déroulera demain matin.

Je suis escortée jusqu'à la demeure du président pour le banquet de la victoire, où je n'ai pas vraiment l'occasion de toucher à la nourriture tant les dirigeants du Capitole et les sponsors les plus généreux sont nombreux à vouloir se faire prendre en photo avec moi. De toute façon je n'ai guère plus faim qu'à midi. Peeta est là aussi, à déguster des verres et des verres cocktails, jetant des regards partout autour de lui, avec ses sourcils froncés.

Je parviens à m'éclipser discrètement bien que le banquet semble encore loin d'être terminé, et vais m'écrouler dans mon lit. Cette journée était épuisante. Tellement que je sombre aussitôt dans un sommeil profond.

Au lendemain, c'est Daisy qui vient me réveiller, m'accompagnant jusqu'à la salle à manger où j'engloutis un bol de chocolat chaud avant qu'on ne me presse dans la pièce où aura lieu l'interview finale. Blake est déjà là, de sorte à ce que je n'ai qu'à m'assoir dans le fauteuil en face du sien pour que l'interview puisse commencer. Il n'y a qu'une caméra, et pas de public – à part naturellement tous les citoyens Panem derrière leurs télévisions. Je suppose que ça ne change pas grand-chose, parce-que de toutes façons je ne dis pas grand-chose. Quand il me pose des questions simples, je me contente de répondre par «oui » ou « non », ou même parfois en secouant simplement la tête. Quand elles deviennent plus complexes, tout s'emmêle dans ma tête et je me mets à balbutier des fragments de phrases peu compréhensibles. Je comprends très vite que Blake est dans mon côté quand il m'aide à finir mes phrases ou même à répondre à ses propres questions presque à chaque fois. J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser en larmes devant les caméras si tout ça ne se termine pas très vite. Heureusement, mon interviewer conclut rapidement l'entrevue et je peux m'éloigner de la salle en retenant mes larmes, allant trouver Peeta pour que nous nous rendions dans le train en direction du District 12. Je vais enfin rentrer à la maison. Enfin je suppose que ce ne sera plus vraiment _ma_ maison. Premièrement parce-que chaque gagnant des Hunger Games a le droit à une maison dans le village des vainqueurs. Mais aussi parce-que même cette maison-là paraîtra vide et résonnante sans Ian et Finnick. Je n'ose même pas imaginer l'état de mon père en ce moment. C'est drôle, mais maintenant j'éprouve à la fois de la peur et de l'impatience à l'idée de le retrouver.

Quand le train arrive enfin à la gare du District, j'en sors en courant et jette mon regard un peu partout. Les caméras sont là, naturellement. Mais parmi ce troupeau de caméramans et d'habitants du District j'arrive à apercevoir mon père. « Papa ! » je hurle en me ruant dans ses bras, le serrant dans les miens de toutes mes forces.

- Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois revenue, Eden. Il me murmure en resserrant mon étreinte

- Moi aussi, je réponds tandis qu'il me repose à terre.

Bien sûr, je pense que j'aurais été toute aussi heureuse de ne pas rentrer du tout. Mais quand je vois ses yeux injectés de sangs, surlignés de grandes cernes, je ne peux pas le lui dire. Je ne pense pas que lui dire ce genre de chose serait très judicieux, de toutes manières.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois qui passent se déroulent monotonement. Papa et moi habitons maintenant dans cette immense maison au village des vainqueurs. Mais elle est bien trop grande pour nous deux. En plus, il passe toutes ses journées, probablement toutes ses nuits aussi, dans la forêt. « Il chasse ». Mais nous ne devrions plus avoir besoin de chasser, maintenant que le Capitole m'a offert une somme d'argent qui serait assez massive pour m'offrir tout ce dont j'aurais besoin pour le restant de ma vie. Il part chaque matin alors que le soleil est à peine levé, et rentre le soir quand tout le monde est déjà assoupis depuis longtemps au District. S'il rentre. De toutes façons, à part attendre qu'il revienne je n'ai pas grand-chose à faire. Je reste enfermée dans ma chambre toute la journée, en regardant par la fenêtre. Parfois il me vient l'envie de gribouiller des dessins dans l'un des carnets vierges qui étaient déjà là dans mon bureau quand je suis arrivée ici. Nous n'avons même pas eu besoin de déménager la maison était déjà meublée à notre arrivée. Même les tiroirs des commodes, des bureaux… Les tiroirs à chaussettes, aussi. Et de la même manière, ma garde-robe a été complètement modifiée. J'ai un immense placard remplit de vêtements. Des jupes, des shorts, des pantalons, des T-shirts, des pulls. Des robes. Avant j'achetais mes vêtements dans la boutique des parents de Finnick. C'est la seule où on peut en acheter dans le quartier où j'habitais –et peut-être du District complet, d'ailleurs. Mais maintenant la boutique est fermée. Je l'ai vu quand je suis passée devant, à mon retour ici. Mon regard s'était aussi attardé sur la robe dans la vitrine. Cette jolie robe aux tons oranges-roses, surmontée de quelques rubans. Celle qui ressemblait à celle d'une princesse. Celle que j'avais tant voulu essayer l'hiver dernier. Il y a un an. Chaque fois que je passais devant la vitrine, mes yeux devaient briller d'admiration. Je le sais parce-qu'après quelques semaines à l'avoir admirée –et vaguement mentionné le fait que j'aurais énormément aimé voir si elle m'allait-, Finnick a fini par demandé à ses parents si je pouvais l'essayer. Ils ont accepté à condition que le rouquin mette son bonnet, pour une fois. Il détestait le porter, parce-qu'il « décoiffait ses cheveux » et que « la laine était la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de se mettre sur la tête ». Mais finalement il l'a mis, et j'ai pu essayer la robe après l'école. Quand je suis sortie de la cabine d'essayage en demandant ce que ça donnait, je me souviens que Finnick avait un air un peu déconcerté. Ce qui, premièrement, m'a un peu déçue parce-que j'avais déjà prévu de supplier mon père pour m'acheter cette robe – nous étions loin d'avoir assez d'argent pour la payer bien que j'aurais été prête à économiser des années s'il le fallait. Mais ensuite il a répliqué en bégayant « J…Jolie. Non…Magnifique. » Il a marqué une pause comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de dire, puis il a ajouté en commençant à rougir comme une pivoine « J-Je veux dire, l-la robe ! ». J'ai éclaté de rire et lui ai planté un baiser sur le front. « Bien-sûr Finny, calmes-toi ! » lui ai-je alors lancé d'un sourire.

C'est ce genre de souvenirs qui m'arrachent un sourire puis une grimace quand ils me reviennent à l'esprit. C'est le genre de moments dont je ne profitais pas, le genre de moments que je trouvais « normaux », ou peut-être « habituels ». Je passe mes journées à passer en boucle ce genre de souvenirs dans ma tête, malgré moi. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais subir ça indéfiniment. Ça fait déjà huit mois que je fais ça. Ces moments ne reviendront pas. Finnick et Ian non-plus ne reviendront pas. Il faudrait que je me mette ça dans la tête un jour ou l'autre. Que penser à ce genre de choses ne fait qu'aggraver mon cas.

La tournée de la victoire est passée, il y a un ou deux mois. J'ai dû choisir dans quel domaine « artistique » je me spécialiserais. Chaque vainqueur doit faire ça. J'aurais pu choisir le dessin, parce-que la plupart des gens qui voient ce que je fais avec un crayon et du papier finissent tôt ou tard par s'émerveiller bien que je ne vois pas ce que mes créations ont de spécial. Mais j'ai choisis le chant. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi. Je ne pense pas avoir une voix hors du commun. Je ne sais même pas si je sais chanter, parce-que les gens au Capitole modifient probablement ma voix avec leurs machins techniques. Je pense juste que Finnick aimait chanter bien qu'il me l'ait caché. Alors j'ai voulu faire comme lui. Je ne choisis même pas ce que je chante. Pas exactement. C'est des sortes de managers qui écrivent mes chansons et me disent comment je dois les chanter. Je pense que je fais n'importe-quoi, mais au moins je n'ai pas à trop me casser la tête.

Une fois j'ai décidé d'allumer la radio qui est posée au coin de mon bureau. Avant, quand on allumait l'une de ces vieilles radios poussiéreuses qui doivent dater d'un siècle au moins, on n'entendait que des grésillements désagréables. Maintenant on entend ma voix désagréable. Je suppose que ça dissuaderas des générations et des générations d'allumer ces bidules.

Je ne suis même plus obligée d'aller à l'école. Bien-sûr je pourrais, si je voulais, mais je n'ai pas la force de sortir dans les rues du District. Et je ne pense pas que je pourrais supporter le regard des autres. Ou pire leurs discussions, leurs questions. J'aimerais ne plus jamais avoir à sortir d'ici si je le pouvais, bien que je sache qu'arrivera un jour où je me verrais forcée de quitter ma tour d'ivoire.

En attendant, je regarde au dehors par la fenêtre de ma chambre, qui est au premier étage, me laissant avoir une vue imprenable sur cette neige qui tombe lentement, et dans un silence que je déguste longuement. Il doit être tard, parce-que ça fait plusieurs heures que le ciel est sombre. Je détache mon regard de l'extérieur pour aller m'assoir en tailleur sur mon lit, attrapant au passage mon carnet pour commencer à faire des croquis. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je dessine. Peut-être un visage. Un visage encore inconnu dont les traits finissent inévitablement par devenir ceux de Finnick. Je fixe la page du carnet un instant puis l'arrache et la met en boule, la jetant aussitôt dans la corbeille. Elle est débordante de ce genre de boules de papiers. J'enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller, sentant la boule dans ma gorge qui est revenue. J'entends la sonnette de la porte retentir. Ça doit être mon père qui rentre de la chasse. « Entre, c'est ouvert ! » je hurle. Mais après un bref silence, le bruit de la sonnette reprend. La porte doit donc être fermée à clé. Je soupire en passant mes jambes hors de mon lit, sortant de ma chambre. « Papa, combien de fois je t'ai dit de prendre tes clés ? » je m'indigne en dévalant les escaliers. Je tourne la clé dans la porte puis l'ouvre en reprenant « C'est pas comme si tu devais penser à quelque-chose d'autre avant de… » Je m'arrête en plein de ma phrase quand je remarque que ce n'est pas mon père qui est sur le palier de la porte. « …sortir ? » je termine en bredouillant. Devant moi se tient un garçon d'une tête de plus que moi, son visage à moitié caché par une écharpe et sa tête couverte d'une capuche. Mais je reconnaîtrais cette moitié de visage entre mille. Mon cœur s'emballe. Non, ça ne peut pas être lui. Il est mort.

- E…Eden, j-je suis désolé… bafouille-t-il en baissant son écharpe d'un geste.

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien un instant. Puis il me serre dans ses bras. Je l'étreins de toutes mes forces alors que les larmes montent à mes yeux. J'ouvre la bouche pour lui faire remarquer qu'il est censé être mort, mais aucun son ne veut en sortir alors je me contente de fondre en larmes pendant qu'il caresse vivement mes cheveux. Est-ce un rêve ? Est-ce que mes cauchemars m'auraient enfin abandonnée à ce genre d'idéal ? J'espère de tout mon être que je suis bien éveillée, que je ne vais pas me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. « Toi, je te laisserais plus jamais m'échapper. » me souffle Finnick à l'oreille, et il prend mon visage entre ses mains glacées pour m'embrasser. « Me pince surtout pas, d'accord ? » je bredouille en mettant mes mains sur les siennes. Les flocons de neige tourbillonnent doucement derrière lui. Certains se posent sur sa tête. Il me sourit puis je referme la porte derrière nous.


End file.
